Yoshi: The Reptilian Smash Brother
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: A solo series which stars Yoshi as the main hero. This story will include occasional guest stars, just to let you know. I also take guest star requests. Read & Review
1. A Time For Slime

**Yoshi:**

**The Reptilian Smash Brother**

**Summary****: This story revolves around Yoshi as he embarks on a solo travel throughout Smash City and many other locations, battling old and new villains, saving lives, teaming up with other heroes and so much more.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo. **

**Copyright is forbidden. **

**Note: This story includes special guest appearances by various other characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**A Time For Slime**

**Synopsis: Yoshi attempts to stop a new villain named Slime Gal from committing robberies all around Smash City. But can he do it with the help of an interpol agent and fellow Delta Team member?**

**Guest appearance: Chun-Li**

"Smash City, a home to many things, including big time heroes such as myself and my fellow Smash Brothers, as well as a sub city to Thermondo City, along with Dimtro City." said Yoshi while overlooking the city from above on top of a building.

"But I've got to admit that working as both a Smasher and a member of Delta Team can be somewhat difficult. Then again, I can handle it either way."

Suddenly he heard the sound of a police siren as he saw two police cars driving down the Northeast direction.

"It sounds like there's a crime in progress, I better follow them to see where they're going."

With that he jumped off the building and went speeding down the wall as he made his way towards his designated location. By the time he had arrived, he found the police investigating a crime scene at a jewelry store.

"What happened here?" asked Yoshi.

"Whoever robbed this place was obviously affiliated with slime. But it looks like we got here too late." said a police officer whom was examining a trail of slime which ranged from the store's broken window to a nearby corner.

"This is odd. A criminal who uses slime to commit crime. I should follow this trail and see if it'll lead me to the person responsible."

Yoshi then took off running, staying alongside the sidewalk as he kept a close eye on the slime path, hoping that he could find who he's looking for. But so far his search was getting him nowhere as he found himself unable to even locate the culprit. But he soon spotted a random blonde woman up ahead. She was carrying a brown leather bag over her shoulder, which made him become suspicious.

"_I wonder what she's got in there. It wouldn't hurt to find out._"

"Excuse me miss, but I'm just curious, what do you have in that bag exactly?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. It's nothing you need to know about." she replied with a cocky tone.

"Oh really, because I just got done investigating a robbery at a jewelry store and this slime trail leads right to where you are."

"And what does that mean?"

"Obviously you've got some connection to this. And I wanna know what it is?"

"Let me just sum this up in this most possible way."

Before he could act, Yoshi was taken by surprise when the women extended one of her arms and struck him with a punch, knocking him to the ground.

"Whoa, that's something you don't see everyday."

"Allow me to introduce myself."

He then watched as her body began to turn into a green, gelatinous, gooey and slimy substance. The bag she was holding had sunk into her.

"What are you, some kind of blob?"

"No you clueless reptile. I go by the name of Slime Gal."

"How could I not guess this before?"

"I have the power to alter my bodymass at will. I can shapeshift myself whenever and however I want."

"Well, looks like you need to be taught a little lesson in manners Slime Gal."

Yoshi soon charged straight at her, but the moment he tried attacking her, he found that his fist had gotten caught in her body.

"What the-, I'm stuck."

"You've had your fun, now's it my turn." she said before shaping her left arm into a hammer.

"This is gonna hurt for sure."

And indeed it did hurt as Slime Gal bashed him straight in the face, which knocked him back as he slid across the concrete before slamming into a stop sign.

"Ooh that hurt more than I thought it would. It's like being hit by Steeltrax or Neutro, only harder. But how can that be possible, slime isn't solid." said Yoshi as he rubbed his head.

"It is when I make it that way."

"Regardless, I'm gonna stop you one even if it takes me all day to do so Slime Gal."

"I've got all the time in the world for this."

Slime Gal shapeshifted her arms into spiked maces and swung them at Yoshi, who leaped out the way. He attempted to try and follow up with another punch, but instead he ended up getting his hand stuck once again. But this time he was in for a surprise when the slime began to flow over him.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"What's the matter, you don't like being smothered by a girl?"

"A normal girl would be alright, but a slimegirl is a different stor-"

Yoshi was unable to finish his remark as Slime Gal completely enveloped him in her slime. She could only laugh as Yoshi tried in vain to get out, but to avail.

"You can struggle all you want, but I'm gonna keep smothering you until you're dead."

But after putting up some effort, Yoshi was able to force himself out of her body. But he had no time to think up a strategy as he was immediately struck in the face by Slime Gal with a vicious punch which left him out cold.

"Ooh too bad, I actually thought that you would be more of a challenge. I guess I was wrong."

Changing back into her civilian disguise, she then walked away.

Sometime after she left, Yoshi regained conciousness.

"Nuts, she got away. I can't believe I underestimated her."

"Well, it sounds like someone's having a bad day." said a female voice from behind him.

Yoshi soon turned around to come face to face with none than the interpol agent herself, as well a fellow teammate of Delta Team, Chun-Li.

"Hey, it's been a while Chun-Li."

"It's nice to see you again Yoshi." said Chun-Li

"So, what brings you here to Smash City?"

"I've just been trying to investigate a series of robberies that are being committed around town. So far, every crime scene I've looked at always seems to have a puddle of slime left behind. It's all very strange to me."

"I know who you're talking about. I had an encounter with the person responsible. She's a villain who calls herself Slime Gal. As her name indicates, her entire body is composed of slime. I tried to stop her, but she got the best of me."

"Hmm, what can I say. You always have been known to underestimate your enemies alot."

"Yeah right, very funny. Anyway, since we're both after the same culprit, we should try and go after her together."

"I don't see any problems there. After all, we are both members of Delta Team. As such, we always help each other no matter what."

"Alright then. But first let's go to Smash Tower, we'll need to do some research before we can track her down."

With that, they headed off for Smash Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

It was late in the afternoon, and the Smash City Museum was three hours away from closing. The visitors were all beginning to leave when suddenly an alarm went off. Three security guards came rushing into the main lobby to investigate the situation.

"What's going on, who triggered the alarm?" asked one of the guards.

"Look over there, someone's stealing the cubic zirconium." said another guard who was pointing in the northern direction. There, they spotted the same *woman* that Yoshi had encountered earlier. She was holding the zirconium within her hands after shattering the glass case it was contained in.

"Hey you, get away from that jewel. That's museum property."

"Sorry boys, but no can do." she replied.

"Stop, put that jewel down, now."

"I beg to differ."

Slime Gal changed into her slime form and instantly made short work of the guards by knocking them out with a hammer shaped fist.

"Ah yes, the cubic zirconium jewel. One of the most rarest and valuable treasures in history, and now it's all mine for the taking." said Slime Gal.

She then made her way out of the museum through the south entrance, but didn't even bother to disguise herself again.

Elsewhere, Yoshi and Chun-Li were currently up in Smash Tower doing research on the main computer in order to find out more about Slime Gal.

"Where are the other Smashers?" asked Chun-Li.

"They're out of town on a mission with Ninjor and Nexis to stop Cybergon from stealing a supply of plutonium for a Mega Cannon." replied Yoshi.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I decided to remain here in Smash City to keep an eye on things, mainly the villains."

"Are you sure that you can handle all these villains by yourself?"

"I will admit there are times that I've been unable to hold my own against certain enemies, but for most of the time I always rely on my high intellect, strategic methods and my fighting capabilities."

"And I always thought you were only a cocky wisecracker."

"Why does everyone keep thinking that I only joke around?"

"Well, basically that's what you do most of the time."

"Moving right along, out of all the villains that I've encountered, Slime Gal is the most recent one. Judging from the various crimes files that I've been researching, Slime Gal's crimes have mostly been robberies and heists. It says in one file that she had earlier stolen the rare cubic zirconium from the Smash City museum about three hours ago."

"So the point is if we don't catch her, she'll have conducted robberies all around here."

"Which means we have to reach her and soon before it's too late. And if the my research is correct, the monitor shows that she's making her way towards the Smash City Bank. We've gotta stop her before she breaks in and steals all the money."

"Yeah, of course we do."

"I'm just gonna ignore that sarcastic response."

"Whatever, let's just get a move on."

* * *

><p><strong>About a few minutes later...<strong>

It was the middle of the night throughout the Smash City Bank and the security guard that was on duty had made sure to keep a close eye on the safe. After hearing on the news about Slime's Gal's theft at the museum, he wanted to be extra prepared for when she showed up.

"So far everything is quiet at the moment, let's just hope that it stays that way. I sure hope that criminal doesn't show up. There's no telling what she'll do." said the other guard.

Suddenly he was approached by what appeared to be an orange haired female security guard.

"How is everything over here?" she asked.

"It's all under control."

"Hmm, that's good to know."

"Hey wait a minute, I've never seen you around the bank at night before. Who are you?"

"Oh I'm new around here, this is my first time on duty."

"I don't recall anyone hiring you."

"Like I said, it's my first time here."

"I'm not too-"

He got cut off when she suddenly punched him in the face and tossed him aside, putting him out of commission.

"You should have caught on to my disguise by now."

Before long, the female guard soon revealed herself to be Slime Gal as she changed into her true form.

"Guys like him are so gullible these days, seriously. Now then, time to get down to business." said Slime Gal.

But before she could even try to force the safe open, she soon heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Gee Slime Gal, you think it would have been done already if only you weren't so busy talking most of the time." said none other than Yoshi.

Slime Gal only chuckled to herself while turning around to face him.

"You've got a lot of nerve poking your nose in my business after our previous encounter."

"Hey, what had happened before was just beginner's luck for you. The only reason I wasn't able to stop you the first time is because you took me by surprise. But this time is gonna be different."

"Really, well then I guess I'll just have to pick up from where I left off."

Slime Gal turned her arms into sledgehammers and swung them forward. Yoshi leaned back to avoid the attack, using this opportunity to grab onto her arms while they were still solid. He then yanked her forward and flipped her over his head, where she was splattered on the floor. She immediately took the time to reform herself.

"Come on Slime Gal, I know you can do much more better than that." taunted Yoshi.

"Oh yeah, let's see how you do against this." she said before fusing her arms into a cannon.

"Ooh, you turned your arms into a cannon. I'm impressed."

Slime Gal shot out three balls of slime at Yoshi. But suddenly, Chun-Li leaped out from the side and stood in front of him. Using her powerful kicks, she deflected them right back at her.

"Who are you suppose to be, his sidekick?"

"Not even close, I'm Chun-Li from Interpol, and a member of Delta Team along with Yoshi. I've been investigating your crimes for the last several hours, and it's about time that your crime spree comes to an end." said Chun-Li.

"Well it doesn't matter who you are, I can take both of you at once."

"What do you say Yoshi?"

"I say let's bring it."

Together, the two heroes engaged Slime Gal in battle. Yoshi rolled out the way to avoid to an incoming punch while Chun-Li rushed in for a kick, only to get her leg stuck in Slime Gal's body. Taking advantage, Slime Gal engulfed Chun-Li with her slime, smothering her entirely.

"Seriously Slime Gal, you don't really think you can do to someone like Chun-Li, do you?"

"So what, it's not like she can do anything to get out, she just a normal human."

"That's where you're wrong. Perhaps you don't know for a fact that she's not just any ordinary human, but she's also known as the *World's Strongest Woman*".

"Ha, what does that have to do with any-"

"KIKOSHO!"

Before she even suspected it, Slime Gal was blown apart when a huge burst of ki energy erupted from inside her, revealing that Chun-Li had used her Kikosho to free herself.

"Great work Chun-Li, that was quite impressive."

"That was nothing Yoshi. I knew she wouldn't be that easy to handle, that's why I planned ahead by allowing myself to be caught so I could strike from the inside when she least expected it." said Chun-Li.

"Wise thinking, I like that. If I had thought of that earlier, I would have stopped her before."

However, it didn't take long for Slime Gal to completely restore herself. Once she did, she glared furiously at the two heroes.

"THAT WAS A LUCKY SHOT, BUT YOU STILL WON'T STOP ME." yelled Slime Gal.

"Alright then, enough fooling around. It's time to get serious." said Yoshi.

After that, things really took off as the fight commenced. So far, the heroes had the advantage as they effortlessly dodged all of Slime Gal's attacks while at the same time striking with their own attacks when she was vulnerable, with Yoshi using a tail whip a midair punch, followed by Chun-Li using her Lightning Kick . However, she was not gonna go down that easily.

"Haven't you heroes figured out yet that your attacks are useless against me?"

"We know that. But obviously you have no idea that we were just toying with you." mentioned Chun-Li.

"What?"

"You really think that we can't stop you?, well you're about to be proved wrong."

"And how is that?"

"Easy, just like this." said Yoshi whom was on the other side of the room, standing near a pull station on the wall.

"Hahahahaha, you expect me to believe that a fire alarm is gonna stop me?"

"No not a fire alarm, something different."

Yoshi then pulled the lever which activated the bank's sprinkler system, spraying water everywhere. Slime Gal felt her body starting to fall apart as she slowly began weakening.

"What's happening to me, what did you do?"

"Chun-Li and I just exposed you to your weakness. It should be noted that even though slime is a gooey and intangible substance, it can't be sustained when it comes into contact with water."

"You may have stopped me this time, but mark my words. I will have my revenge, just wait and see."

Pretty soon, she collapsed. Afterwards, Yoshi shut off the sprinkler system.

"That takes care of her. She won't be coming around here again anytime soon. Looks like we did a good job here."

"You've got that right Yoshi. Though I must say that I'm rather surprised, I never thought you'd think up a strategy like that." commented Chun-Li.

"Geez, I can never understand why everyone makes such a big deal just because of certain things I do. I mean really, I'm only 18 years old, what more do you expect?"

"Hmm, up until today I never knew you were that young."

"You never knew I was a teenager, how common."

"I guess that would explain why you always make jokes so much."

"My outgoing sense of humor does not stem from my young age. It's just a habit that I developed as I got older, all the way from 14 to 18."

"I see."

"Anyway, it was nice to have someone to work with for a change. We sure did make a great team."

They then shook hands with each other.

"It was worth it. Like I said before, we're both members of Delta Team, and as such we always help out each other no matter what."

"You said it."

"Who knows, there's a chance we might meet again someday."

"I surely hope so. We managed to bring Slime Gal's crime spree to an end. Everything she stole is located in a far away warehouse, and the police are on their way down to retrieve all the stolen items and return them safely."

"What are we gonna do with Slime Gal?"

"We'll take her to prison and have her locked up."

"Yeah, right."

* * *

><p><strong>Well folks, here's the first chapter of my story.<strong>

**I worked really hard on it. I know you may find the fights to be weird, but I tried the best I could.**

**By the way, if you wonder how Yoshi knows Chun-Li, try reading my two stories Three World Civil War and Delta Team.**

**And yes, Yoshi is 18 in this story. I never really bothered to mention that Yoshi is mostly portrayed as a teenager in my stories. If you want to know more about his age, check my profile, seriously.**

**Just to point out, I'm gonna be including some occasional guest stars in later chapters. Most guest stars will be either recurring or they'll just have one time appearances. I've already got a guest star planned for the next chapter. But this won't happen in every chapter.**

**I'll also be open to guest star requests. They can be characters from games, comics,some OCs, etc. I've got some ideas already myself.**

**Anyway, later folks.**


	2. Going Batty

**Chapter 2**

**Going Batty**

**Synopsis: Yoshi gets more than he bargained for when he meets a cunning, flirtatious bat named Rouge. But he must keep his feelings under control while also trying to stop Earthlor. Of course, he gets help from his fellow Smash Brothers, Sonic,Ness and Link.**

**Supporting characters: Link,Ness and Sonic**

**Other characters: Smash Brothers (Fox, Samus)**

**Guest appearance: Rouge the Bat**

"Can't we just call it a night already, I'm starting to get bored." said Yoshi as he dodged a deadly blast of energy from Plasmotron.

"You just don't know when to shut your mouth, do you?" asked Plasmotron.

"But if I did that, then I wouldn't be able to make insults towards you."

"Grrr, I'll dispose of you for sure this time."

"Oh please, don't make me laugh."

Yoshi jumped out the way as Plasmotron fired another blast at him. Running up behind him, Yoshi kicked him in the head. Plasmotron turned around to retaliate, only to see that he was nowhere in sight.

"Where did he go?"

"Right here."

Before he knew it, Yoshi came rushing in from the left, striking him with a punch. Plasmotron swung his arm in an attempt to knock him back, but ended up missing instead. He was soon attacked once more, this time from the left. Yoshi continued to attack him from random places, while confusing him at the same time. Eventually, he was finally able to bring him down with one last punch to the face.

"This is impossible. How are you able to attack from all directions?"

"Because you should have known by now that I use all my powers and abilities in conjunction with my surroundings to gain an advantage. I've developed a special fighting style that not even a martial artist could emulate. More of a freestyle combat to be specific."

"You'll pay for this Yoshi. I swear on it."

"Now what does all this have to do with money?" Yoshi joked.

Later after Plasmotron was taken away to prison by S.W.A.R.M troopers, Yoshi dashed out to a lake in a faraway forest and stared up at the nighttime sky.

"It's times like this that make me think about how great it is to be a hero."

"Yeah, you certainly are a hero alright, I can tell." said a rather seductive voice.

"Who said that, where are you?" he asked while looking around.

"Try turning around."

Yoshi turned around to look up at what appeared to be a female white bat flying in midair. She was wearing a pair of white and pink gloves, white high heeled boots with hearts on the front and a black suit along with a heart shaped breast plate.

"Were you following me from above the entire time?"

"Well, you could say that I was just passing by when I suddenly noticed you down below." she replied as she landed down in front of him.

"Wait a minute, now I know who you are. You're Rouge the Bat, aren't you?"

"So you know about me, interesting. I like that."

"Sonic told me about you. And frankly, I'm surprised to actually see you."

"I don't see the reason why, Yoshi."

"How do you know my name?"

"Heh, isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, clearly."

"You know something Yoshi?"

"What?"

"I never realized how cute you look up close in the moonlight." she said while moving closer towards him.

"Whoa, now just hang on a minute. This is too sudden."

Yoshi couldn't help but feel nervous. He knew it was obvious that she was hitting on him. His body was feeling compelled to reciprocate the attention, while his mind was telling him otherwise. He was almost tempted to pull away, but Rouge had her arms around his neck, holding him up against her.

"What's wrong, are you feeling uneasy?" she teased.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure." he responded slyly.

"You must really have a way with ladies, huh?"

"That's what I hear from most women I meet. You on the other hand seem rather different, and frankly I find that somewhat appealing."

"Is that so? Let's see if you find this appealing."

"What else could I possibly fi-."

Yoshi got cut off when he felt her lips pressed up on his in an unexpected kiss. Yoshi was initially hesitant, but soon gave into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a short while, the kiss finally ended as they broke apart.

"Now that was appealing." said Yoshi.

"I knew you'd say that."

"I will admit that I've never really met any women like you before. You seem more like the shady and conniving type, but I know that there's some good in your heart."

"You do have a point. However, sometimes you can't expect everything that happens."

"What do you mean-, HEY!"

Yoshi was soon taken by surprise when Rouge suddenly pushed him into the lake.

"So long for now dino boy. I'll make sure to stay in touch, hehehehehe." said Rouge as she flew away, giggling mischievously.

Yoshi climbed back out of the lake with an annoyed and dismayed look on his face.

"I can't believe I allowed myself to be seduced and tricked by the likes of a woman like her. I've got to stop letting my feelings get the best of me when it comes to women. Truth be told, now I know how Spider-Man and Batman both feel."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day at Smash Tower...<strong>

Yoshi was at the main computer, doing some research on the files that he and the other Smashers kept on their enemies, which displayed their personal information, strengths and weaknesses and their recent actions.

The whole time he was doing this, he just couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Rouge. It ran through his mind repeatedly. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget about it.

"*sigh* I might as well face facts. That night was inevitable, how was I suppose to know that she would trick me?" he wondered to himself.

"Even though Sonic told me alot about Rouge, he didn't tell me everything about her."

"About who?" asked a voice from behind him. Yoshi turned around to come face to face with Samus Aran and Fox McCloud.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you talking to yourself. You've been looking through those files for hours, I'm starting to think that something's bothering you." said Fox.

"Look I appreciate your concern, but I assure you that there's nothing bothering me." said Yoshi defensively.

"Yoshi, this is us you're talking to. We know that something's wrong." said Samus.

"Yeah, right."

"That confirms it. This is about a woman, isn't it?"

"Oh, what do you know Samus?" he snapped.

"You normally don't get this angry unless it has something to do with a woman."

"Yeah, well it doesn't. So drop it already."

"Stop holding back already, just admit it." said Fox.

Yoshi was aware that they wanted a straight answer, and they wouldn't leave him alone until he confessed. Sighing with defeat, he began speaking.

"Alright, you got me. It is about a woman, but a rather interesting one at that. Her name is Rouge, she's a female bat that Sonic told me about. I met her last night in the forest where she seduced me and then pushed me into the lake."

"I knew that was the reason." said Samus.

"Ever since last night, I haven't been able to forget about it. I just can't help it."

"Well I hope you don't think about it for too long, cause we just found out that Earthlor is causing trouble in the city. Sonic, Link and Ness are out trying to stop him, but they aren't doing too well." Fox informed him.

"You should have said so before. If there's anyone who knows how to beat him, it's me."

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

"Give it up Earthlor, you're just wasting time." said Sonic while dodging a rock that was hurled at him by Earthlor.

"The only ones wasting time here are you and your friends. If you believe you can stop me, you're horribly mistaken." said Earthlor.

Link rushed in for an attack, only to be stopped halfway when Earthlor summoned a stalagmite, which was shattered by Ness with a PK Flash before he followed up with a PK Thunder, which Earthlor knocked away. However, he was unable to anticipate a Homing Attack from Sonic, who came in from the side. But it wasn't enough to stop him.

"Pathetic, is that the best you can do?"

"Save it, we'll take you down one way or another." said Link.

"And how is that gonna happen?"

"With a helping hand from me, stoneface."

Earthlor was soon struck by a powerful punch from Yoshi, which caused him to stumble backwards slightly.

"You!" he growled.

"It's about time you showed up." said Ness.

"I never leave my comrades hanging in a situation like this. Besides, I've had more experience with this goon to be able to figure out on how to stop him." said Yoshi.

"Who cares, I'll still take you all down."

"I wouldn't say that Earthlor."

Together, the four Smashers engage Earthlor in a fight. Yoshi and Sonic both dashed out the way to avoid an oncoming boulder, while Ness used his PK Thunder to hit Earthlor when he was distracted. Catching him off guard, Link ran in forward and rammed his shield against his face. He ducked underneath a punch from Earthlor and countered with a jab from his sword. Sonic came rushing from behind and struck Earthlor in the legs with a Spin Dash, knocking him off his feet.

Meanwhile up above, Rouge was quietly watching the fight on top of a building. Her sights were mainly focused on Yoshi, whose agile movements, fighting prowess and bravery made her smile with interest.

"Hmm, the way he fights is really impressive. It seems that I may have doubted him a little bit. He looks like more of a better fighter than either Knuckles or Shadow. It makes him look more cuter than I thought." she said to herself.

As the fight went on, Yoshi and his fellow Smashers were gaining the upper hand against Earthlor. However, out of the corner of his eye, Yoshi soon spotted Rouge.

"It's her again. But what could she be doing here?" he muttered to himself.

He began to feel the memories of their previous encounter running through his head again. Unfortunately, this left him open to being hit with brute force by a rock that Earthlor had launched at him from the side.

"Ha, I got you that time." said Earthlor.

Just as Yoshi tried to get back up, Earthlor hit him with another rock, forcing him back down. Seeing that he was vulnerable, Earthlor took the opportunity to beat down on Yoshi with merciless violence, bombarding him with one punch after another. Yoshi tried all he could to fight back, but Earthlor kept him down.

"Not so tough now, are you?" taunted Earthlor.

Sonic, Link and Ness attempted to intervene, only to be held at bay when Earthlor blocked their path with a giant stalagmite, all the while he continued to attack Yoshi, whom was on the verge of getting beaten to death.

Rouge reacted with shock and horror at the sight of seeing Yoshi get attacked in such a savage manner. Refusing to sit on the sidelines any longer, she decided to take action.

"Hahahahaha, well what do you know?, the tables have finally turned in my favor. Today is the day that I finally defeat you once and for all." said Earthlor as he prepared to finish Yoshi off.

"At last, I've been waiting a long time for this."

But before he could land the finishing blow, he was soon struck in the face by a vicious kick, which knocked him away from Yoshi. After recovering, Earthlor found himself coming face to face with an angry Rouge, whom was standing in front of the heavily beaten and unconcious Yoshi, preventing Earthlor from reaching him.

"If you think I was gonna stand by and let you kill him, think again." she said with anger.

Earthlor merely laughed at her before responding

"You must be out of your mind if you actually believe you can stop me from killing that reptilian pest."

"I figure that I should warn you, I don't always go easy on my opponents."

"All I have to do is simply get rid of you, then I'll finish what I started."

"Don't count on it."

"In that case, take this."

Earthlor summoned a large rock from the ground and launched it straight towards Rouge. However, the cunning bat countered by performing a Screw Kick, breaking the rock to pieces before colliding with Earthlor, nailing him in the chest with enough force to knock him down to the ground. Growling with anger, he rose to his feet and tried to summon three more rocks. But Rouge attacked him with another kick, thus disrupting his concentration.

Yoshi in the meantime had managed to regain conciousness. He looked over at the fight that was currently going between Rouge and Earthlor. From what he could see, Rouge had the advantage against him as she maneuvered around each of his attacks and countered with her own.

"_I don't believe it. She's actually fighting Earthlor to protect me. But why?_" thought Yoshi.

Rouge continued to fight Earthlor with determination, trying with all her might to bring him down. But Earthlor refused to give up. He wasn't going to allow anyone or anything to stop him from finally killing Yoshi, not even a bat. At the last second when she tried to attack him with a midair kick, Earthlor caught her leg and slammed her down on the ground. He repeated the process three more times before tossing her against the wall.

"What a waste. And you thought you could beat me, ha."

"At least she tried to beat you." said Yoshi in a weakened tone as he got back on his feet, despite his current condition.

"Please, she was just a nuisance. She was only delaying the inevitable. Now that's she out of the way, there's no one that can stop me now."

"I wouldn't be too quick to take my eyes off a fallen opponent if I were you."

"And why not?"

"What he means is that leaves you caught off guard."

Earthlor was unable to react in time to anticipate an oncoming kick from behind by Rouge, only this kick was more powerful than the last ones as he was sent flying towards Yoshi, who gathered up as much strength as he could before leaping up and hitting Earthlor with a super strong uppercut to the chin, which sent him across midair where he crashed through the giant stalagmite he created, shattering the entire structure to pieces, going out cold afterwards.

"Okay, ow." uttered Yoshi due to still being in pain.

"That was quite an attack you just dished out." commented Rouge as she walked up to him.

"I could say the same thing about you. You've got some incredible force in those legs of yours."

"How flattering."

"Oh, and one more thing. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me, I didn't think you had it in you."

"Hey, I couldn't allow you to die. A cutie like you is so hard to meet these days."

"Yeah, I see that. Though to be honest, I'm still a little annoyed by how you pushed me into that lake yesterday when we first met."

"About that, I was just teasing you that night. I never really meant to trick you."

"Well after what I've seen, you're not as shady and conniving like I thought you were. This just shows that you do have a good heart. And if you don't mind me saying, I think you look beautiful, especially when you fight."

"Since you put it that way, come here dino boy."

She soon embraced him in yet another kiss, only this one was more passionate than the last one she gave him. Like before, Yoshi wrapped his arms around her and held onto her as it went on. Sonic, Link and Ness were currently watching everything from the side.

"Who is that kissing Yoshi?" asked Link with curiosity.

"Her name's Rouge the Bat. And I think she's gotten to know Yoshi very well." said Sonic with a smirk.

"I don't know how he does it, but Yoshi always seems to meet women almost everytime." said Ness.

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Rouge had finally broke the kiss.

"Now that kiss was more different than before. It actually felt genuine." said Yoshi.

"Hmm, typical. Well anyway, it's been fun. But I really must be going." said Rouge as she spreads her wings open and begins ascending into the sky.

"But who knows, there's a possible that we might meet again, possibly on different terms."

"Maybe, just maybe." replied Yoshi as he smiled at her before she flew away.

As soon as she was gone, Yoshi was approached by his three comrades.

"Hey guys, glad to see you're alright."

"Yeah, but you're in need of some serious medical treatment. While we take Earthlor here to prison, you just go back to the tower and rest." suggested Sonic.

"Alright."

Soon after they carry Earthlor off to prison, Yoshi prepares to use his jewel powers to teleport back to Smash Tower.

"That Rouge is one interesting bat. And like I said before, now I know how Spider-Man and Batman both feel. Only this time, it was for real." he said to himself before he teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's Chapter 2.<strong>

**You didn't think I was gonna have Rouge appear in this chapter, did you?**

**Well I did.**

**The whole interaction between Yoshi and Rouge throughout the story was an idea I thought of after reading about the interactions between Spider-Man and Black Cat, as well as Batman and Catwoman.**

**Remember, there will be more guest appearances in later chapters. As I said before, the guest stars will either have recurring or one time appearances. Requests are always open. But also remember I said there won't be guest stars in every chapter.**

**Later folks.**


	3. A Dino, a Spider and a Daredevil

**Chapter 3**

**A Dino, a Spider and a Daredevil**

**Synopsis: When two new villains named ThunderSpark and MegaHawk begin causing trouble within Smash City, Yoshi struggles to stop them both. At the same time, Peter Parker is in town on a photo assignment from the Daily Bugle to get pictures of a special press conference being held by a businessman named Oliver Krane. The two villains seem to be after Oliver, who is also being targeted by an assassin called the Marksman. Can Yoshi stop these threats with help from the Amazing Spider-Man, as well as the Man Without Fear known as Daredevil? What happens when a vigilante named Shadow Stalker gets involved? **

**Guest Appearance: Spider-Man, Daredevil**

**Other Characters: Shadow Stalker, the Marksman**

"You know, I can never really understand why you guys always waste time robbing banks, pulling heists and whatnot. But as long as there's a hero to stop you, I'm not complaining." said Yoshi whom was standing over two fallen thugs after he had stopped them from robbing a convenience store.

Pretty soon, the police had showed up to take them away. Later on, Yoshi went for a walk through the city, having decided to take a break from crime fighting just to have some time to himself. Along the way he was greeted by various people, including kids who even asked for his autograph, which he happily gave them. He was also adored by random women as he went along. Of course, he couldn't help blushing because of it.

"What can I say, women seem to like me for my kindness and my bravery. But I gotta admit, it's a little too much attention."

But while trying to have a peaceful day, he was suddenly alerted by the sound of a loud explosion somewhere within the city.

"Oh great, I can't go anywhere without some kind of disaster taking place. Oh well, duty calls."

With that, Yoshi headed off towards the source.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Welcome to the Smash Cafe. What can I do for you today, sir?" asked a waitress who was attending to a male customer at a table.

"I'd like an order of pancakes cooked and well done with a side of hashbrowns and some orange juice." said the man who was wearing some blue jeans, a short sleeved brown shirt, a red jacket and a pair of sneakers.

"Coming right up. Your food will be ready in a few minutes, sir."

"Please, just call me Peter Parker."

"Whatever you say."

After writing down his order, the waitress then walked away. While he was waiting for his meal, Peter took the time to look out the window, watching random people pass by. For what was known, Peter had been sent to Smash City by his boss, J Jonah Jameson on a photo assignment to get pictures of a press conference for the front page of the Daily Bugle. The press conference was being given by a professional businessman named Oliver Krane, the founder and CEO of a company called Krane BioCorp.

"I don't see why JJ would send me to a city like this just to get photos. But hey, at least I'll get paid for it." he said to himself.

"Okay, here's your food Mr Parker." said the waitress who presented Peter with his order.

"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate the service."

"You're welcome, enjoy your meal."

Picking up a fork, Peter began to chow down on his breakfast. But while he was eating, he couldn't help feeling that something strange was about to happen.

"_Something doesn't seem right. I don't know what it is, but it could lead to trouble._" thought Peter.

After he finished eating, Peter paid for his food and left the restaurant. He then went walking through the city, but along the way he accidently bumped into someone. It turned out to be a beautiful looking young woman with jet black hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." said Peter.

"No, it's my fault. I should have been paying attention myself." said the woman.

"It's no big deal. By the way, my name is Peter Parker."

"That's a nice name, I'm Samantha Miko. It's good to meet you." she replied as they shook hands.

"I'm just here on a photo assignment from the Daily Bugle. I'm suppose to get pictures of a special press conference."

"Daily Bugle. I've heard of that place, I actually read some of their articles on the internet. They've got some interesting news."

"And it's all thanks to me, I'm the Bugle's freelance photographer."

"Oh yeah, now I know you for sure. You're the guy who always gets those incredible pictures of that superhero Spider-Man."

"So you've noticed?"

"Uh huh. But it really confuses me how all the articles about him keep saying that he's a menace."

"That's just what my boss Mr Jameson thinks. Spider-Man is a hero, he just won't admit it."

"Well I think that Spider-Man is a great hero, he's also cute too."

"Oh, uh yeah. He gets that a lot from girls."

"I sure wish I could meet him."

"Actually who knows, you just might meet him someday."

But their conversation was interrupted when Peter spotted an explosion from afar. He knew that it meant there was danger.

"I'm sorry but I need to get going, it was nice meeting you Samantha."

Peter than took off running towards the scene, leaving Samantha standing there as she watched him.

"_I know I shouldn't have ran off like that, but I have no choice right now._"

* * *

><p><strong>Currently...<strong>

A pair of villains were wreaking havoc in the downtown section of Smash City. One of them looked like a humanoid hawk with reddish brown feathers with muscular, winged arms.

The second villain was wearing a black and light blue costume with white gloves and a black mask which concealed the top half of his face.

"Krane's got to be here somewhere, we've got a score to settle with him. Right ThunderSpark?" asked the bird-like villain.

"That's right MegaHawk. We'll make him pay for ruining our lives, and I'll make sure of it even if we have to blow up everything in our path. Nothing will stop us for getting revenge." said ThunderSpark.

"I don't know what's worst, either the fact that you two are causing a ruckus around here, or maybe you're just doing all this for your own amusement. I pick the former option." said Yoshi whom appeared to confront them.

"We're not gonna let some puny reptile like you stand in our way." retorted ThunderSpark as he began charging his hands with concentrated, crackling blue energy.

"Oh really, and what are you gonna do to me, huh?"

"THIS!"

ThunderSpark shot out a vicious blast of thunderous energy at Yoshi, who jumped to the side, thus avoiding the blast which hit a stop sign instead, blowing it up on contact.

"Whoa, that's not like any blast I've ever seen."

"You can just call me by the name ThunderSpark. My blasts are so powerful that they can blow up even an army tank or crumble a large boulder with one shot."

"Oh yeah, well let's see how you can do with a punch to the face."

Yoshi took a running start and attempted to attack, only to be intercepted by MegaHawk, who rammed him from the side, following up with a punch to his gut.

"And you can refer to me as MegaHawk. I wouldn't be too quick to leave myself open if I were you." said MegaHawk.

"Thanks for the tip, beak face. Next time I'll keep that in mind." replied Yoshi before kicking him in the jaw. When he noticed ThunderSpark firing another blast, Yoshi rushed out of the way, allowing the blast to hit MegaHawk.

"You're a little clumsy, aren't you ThunderSpark?" Yoshi teased.

"Don't toy with me reptile, this won't take long."

"Whoa, you're in a bit of a rush."

In the meantime, Peter Parker had just now arrived at the scene. As he witnessed the 2-on-1 fight, he couldn't help but be astonished.

"I never thought I'd see something like this. A humanoid reptile fighting against two bad guys all by himself. That takes a lot of guts, and I would know how that feels for sure." said Peter to himself.

"Well as long as I'm here, I might as well get a few photos. But I don't think JJ will be too pleased with it."

Taking out his camera, Peter adjusted the's camera lens in order to zoom in on the fight before he proceeded to snap some pictures.

Yoshi continued to dodge all of ThunderSpark's blasts while also avoiding incoming midair attacks from MegaHawk, countering several times with his own attacks, as well as making humorous comments and insults towards them.

"Come on. Is that the best you guys can do?" Yoshi taunted.

"When we're done with you, you'll regret the day you crossed paths with us."

"Oh really."

At that rate, the two villains began to attack Yoshi with extra aggression. Though Yoshi tried all he could, he was unable to even counter their brutal attacks as they double teamed him.

The very sight of this made Peter react with instant shock. However, his facial expression soon went from being shocked to becoming serious. He couldn't just stand around taking pictures while a hero was getting pummeled savagely.

The pictures could wait.

He had to do **something**.

And he was going to make sure of it.

Meanwhile, Yoshi was doing the best he could to hold out against MegaHawk and ThunderSpark, despite being at a disadvantage. Try as he might, they just kept on coming at him with full force. However he was able to temporarily knock them back with two powerful punches which sent them flying backwards twenty feet away. Yoshi then took that time to try and recuperate.

"Man, I never thought they would be this tough to take down. I gotta step up the game a little, I don't wanna underestimate them again."

Before long, he spotted the villains flying straight towards him. Since he wasn't fully recovered yet, he had no choice but to brace himself.

But just before they could reach him, ThunderSpark was taken by surprise when he was snagged on his legs by what looked like a strand of webbing before being yanked out of the air and slammed against the wall. He turned to face his attacker who was wearing a red and blue costume with webs on it, along with a small black spider symbol on the front and a big red one on the back. He was currently clinging onto a wall.

It was none other than the wall crawling, web slinging, and wisecracking crime fighter.

**Spider-Man**.

"Why you, no one attacks me like that and gets away with it. I am ThunderSpark." said the furious villain.

"ThunderSpark. Hmm, are you by any chance related to a guy named Electro?" Spider-Man joked.

"I'LL KILL YOU." he shouted before firing out a blast at the hero, who jumped off the wall and landed on the ground. ThunderSpark attempted to fire off another blast, but was disrupted by a punch to the face from Spider-Man.

MegaHawk caught wind of this fight and attempted to intervene, only to be stopped in his path by a fully recovered Yoshi who attacked him from behind with a kick to the head.

"I'm so hurt. How could you forget about me, beak face?" teased Yoshi.

"No matter, we can take both of you on."

From that point, it turned into a 2-on-2 battle. While Yoshi was dealing with MegaHawk, Spider-Man on the other hand squared off with ThunderSpark.

Yoshi used his jewel powers to fly into the air in order to fight MegaHawk on equal terms. MegaHawk charged at him with direct force, intending to ram him. Yoshi returned the favor in response. But just as they closed in, Yoshi quickly ducked underneath him and punched him in the gut. The villain tried to retaliate, but Yoshi blocked it and punched him square in the beak.

Spider-Man in the meantime was gaining the upper hand against ThunderSpark as he effortlessly dodged each of his attacks without even getting hit, countering with punches, kicks, jabs and even webs. No matter what he did or how much he tried, ThunderSpark wasn't able to land even a single hit on the web slinger.

The two heroes and villains continued to duke it out for the remainder of the hour until eventually Yoshi and Spider-Man emerged victorious.

"You guys got lucky, but know this. You can't keep us from getting our revenge on Oliver Krane. If you try to stop us again, things will be different." warned ThunderSpark.

With that, the villains then escaped.

"Nice work out there. I appreciate the help Spider-Man." said Yoshi as he gave him a high five.

"It's all in a day's work. You weren't so bad either." replied Spidey.

"I always read about you in those Daily Bugle articles on the internet, but I never thought I would get to fight alongside you. By the way, my name is Yoshi."

"Anytime Yoshi."

"But now there's another problem. Just before those two goons left, one of them said something about getting revenge on a guy named Oliver Krane."

"_Oliver Krane._" thought Spider-Man.

"What do you suppose the reason could be?"

"Beats me. Though I do know that the person they're after is a wealthy business man who happens to be the founder and CEO of a company called Krane BioCorp."

"I've heard of that place. But regardless, we've got to get to him before they do."

"Word around this city is that Oliver himself is gonna be giving a live press conference. It'll be starting in about two hours at the courthouse."

"Well, it looks like only way to make sure he doesn't get killed is by attending that press conference and keeping an eye on Krane. And if those baddies happen to show up, we'll intercept them."

"You sound like quite the genius, for a reptile. But I can't just go walking in dressed up in a costume."

"Hmm, valid point."

Suddenly, Spider-Man got an idea.

"Wait a minute. I've got a friend named *Peter Parker* who can meet you there. He's a freelance photographer who's suppose to be getting pictures of the conference."

"Good idea. I hope this plan will work."

"Don't worry, it will."

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later in the evening...<strong>

Yoshi was among a crowd of people who were gathered at the front of the courthouse for the press conference. He was keeping a close eye on his surroundings, both to make sure that there was no sign of ThunderSpark and MegaHawk, and to be sure that he could find Peter Parker, whom was suppose to be meeting him here.

"So far I haven't seen those goons yet. Everything's clear for the moment." said Yoshi.

He suddenly felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Yoshi turned his head to come face to face with Peter Parker himself.

"Looking for me?" greeted Peter.

"Yeah. I take it that you're the photographer who Spider-Man told me about, Peter Parker."

"That's me, Spider-Man told me everything about the whole incident that's going on. So I promised that I would go let him know when those baddies showed up so that you and him will take care of them."

"That's great."

Soon, they were joined by Samantha Miko, whom Peter immediately recognized.

"Oh, hey Samantha."

"Hey Peter, it's great to see you again." replied Samantha.

"I hope you weren't too upset when I ditched you earlier, I just had some business to do."

"I'm totally fine. It's no problem. I figured you'd be here at the conference to get photos, so I decided to come see it for myself."

After their short conversation, Peter and Samantha both turned their attention to the courthouse as a man came walking to a lectern desk dressed in a dark gray business suit and wearing shiny black shoes along with a blue tie. He looked he was a man in his either late 20's or early 30's. He had green eyes, a thinly shaved brown beard and dark blonde hair.

"_That guy must be Oliver Krane. It has to be. If this is the guy that those two villains are after, then it's best to be prepared for when they show up._" thought Yoshi.

"_I've got a feeling that those baddies may come popping up around here at any minute now. I gotta stay on my_ _guard_." thought Peter as he prepared his camera._  
><em>

Thank you everyone, thank you all for coming to my press conference. As most of you know, I am Oliver Krane. And as the founder and CEO of Krane Biocorp, for many years my company has done the best it can to keep this world as a better place. We're currently aiming to revolutionize our work for a whole new future that lays ahead of us. As long as there are no mistakes, I guarantee that we will be around for a long time." stated Oliver.

The crowd went wild with applause while the photographers, including Peter took pictures and the reporters and some others were all preparing to ask questions.

"Wow, everyone sure is anxious about this conference." said Yoshi.

"Tell me about it. When you're a big time business person like this guy, you never know what to expect when you're out in public." replied Peter while he was taking some photos.

Meanwhile in the crowd, someone had decided to ask a question.

"I've got something that I want to ask you, Mr Krane." said a man with his hand raised in the air. He had short red hair, a pair of sunglasses and he was wearing a white shirt, brown jean pants and black shoes.

"Ah yes, who might you be sir?" asked Oliver.

"My name is Matt Murdock, Attorney at Law. I represent the Nelson and Murdock Law Office."

"And what is your question?"

"I've heard rumors on the news that your company has been suspected of conducting unsanctioned experiments and projects, afterwards they were shipped off across the globe for money and personal gain. Would you happen to know about any of this?"

"Hmm, good question. Well to answer your question, I was not aware of this matter until just now. I always keep full surveillance on all my workers. Those who do not comply with the company rules will be fired immediately. I have very little tolerance for irresponsible employees. No one is ever allowed to start on new projects unless I approve it."

"_Maybe I should get in on this._" thought Peter.

"Excuse me sir, my name is Peter Parker. I'm a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle."

"And what is your question?"

"You said that employees who don't follow the rules will be fired. Exactly how many employees have you fired recently?"

"To be firm, they're have been only two people that I fired at least three months ago."

"I see, and are you by chance worried that said employees may try to get revenge upon you in some way?"

"Absolutely not, I am not convinced that anyone would exact payback upon me."

But just as Peter was about to say something else, he stopped himself when he suddenly detected danger approaching.

"_Spider Sense tingling. I think we're about have some unwanted company._"

At the same time, Yoshi had also sensed the threat.

"_This isn't_ _good._"

It wasn't long before something dangerous. And that danger came in the form of MegaHawk and ThunderSpark zooming straight towards Oliver with killing intent.

"This calls for some hero action." said Yoshi.

"KRANE, WE'VE GOT A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU." yelled ThunderSpark as he shot out a blast at Oliver.

"LOOK OUT, INCOMING." yelled Yoshi as he leaped out of the crowd and landed in front of him, using a jewel shield to block the blast before jumping up to intercept ThunderSpark with a punch to the face, forcing him out of the air as he plummeted to the ground.

"You didn't think that I'd let you take a shot at him, did you?" taunted Yoshi.

"You may have stopped us before, but you're not stopping us again."

"You're gonna pay with your life for what you did to us Krane." said MegaHawk as he attempted to attack him.

"Not on my watch, birdie boy." said none other than Spider-Man who came swinging in on a webline, striking him with a midair double kick.

The crowd erupted into a loud panic and were evacuated from the area by the police as this went on. Oliver was scared out of his mind at what was happening, he didn't know anything about these two villains who were after him. But however he was in more danger than he believed.

Samantha was somewhat puzzled over this situation, but at the same time she knew that there was someone else here besides them. Trusting her awareness, she looked up at the top of the of a tall building and caught glimpse of someone she found to be familiar. It was a man who appeared to be wearing a black hooded cloak, which kept most of his face concealed in darkness while the rest of his attire consisted of blackish gray ninja like garb. In his hands was a hi-tech sniper rifle with a scope attached to it. He was aiming directly at Oliver, who was unaware of his presence.

It didn't even take long for Samantha to realize who it was.

"The Marksman." she said with anger before heading off in his direction.

All the while, Yoshi and Spider-Man were doing the best they can to hold off the villains long enough to keep Oliver safe from harm . But this time it was in vain, as the two villains were fighting back more aggressively, because they were determined to get their opponents out of the way in order to reach their target.

But the two heroes would not be alone for long. Right out of the blue, a new hero dropped into the fray. He had on an all red costume with small horns on his head and two capital D's on the front. The newcomer had managed to take MegaHawk by surprise with a powerful kick to the ribs. It only took Spider-Man at least 5 seconds to recognize him.

"Well, if it isn't the Man Without Fear himself, Daredevil." said Spider-Man.

"I thought you and your friend could use a hand in this matter." said Daredevil.

"Hmm, 3 against 2. That makes things more better than before." mentioned Yoshi.

"Who cares, we can still take these guys." bragged MegaHawk.

"Don't push your luck." retorted Daredevil.

Meanwhile on the rooftop of the tall building, the Marksman was preparing to assassinate Oliver Krane. For what was known, he was widely acknowledged as the most clever, cunning and skilled assassin in history, being able to pull off tasks that others would think to be impossible. He was an expert in all forms of armed and unarmed combat, as well as an extremely talented and formidable marksman.

"This is gonna be the biggest assassination I've ever pulled off. Killing businessmen is what I do best." he said to himself in a low and ominous voice.

"Not today, Marksman." said a new voice.

The assassin merely chuckled to himself as he turned to face his opponent. The being was clearly female in shape and appearance, she was wearing an all black, caped costume, along with a mask which concealed her whole face, with only her mouth and nose and eyes being shown. She also had long black which was tied back in a ponytail.

"I had a feeling that you would show your face eventually, Shadow Stalker."

"Anywhere my enemies go, I follow."

"You've got some nerve coming after me. It's been a while since our last encounter."

"Did you really believe that I'd stand by and watch you kill someone?"

"This won't take long. First, I'll take care of you, then I'll continue what I started."

"You're going down."

"Bring it on."

Shadow Stalker blocked a punch from Marksman and countered with a kick in the ribs. But the Marksman was quick to retaliate with a knee to the gut, followed by an attempted uppercut. Shadow Stalker caught his fist, countering with a sweep kick which knocked him off his feet.

"Give it up."

"I'm just getting started."

Pulling out a katana sword from the scabbard on his side, the Marksman lashed his blade at Shadow Stalker, who evaded every slash that came her way before swerving around and jabbing him in the back. Just as he turned around to attack again, Shadow Stalker ducked underneath one slash and jumped over the next one, following things up with a midair kick to the head.

Yoshi, Spider-Man and Daredevil were still going head to head with MegaHawk and ThunderSpark after the crowd of people had been evacuated. Despite having them outnumbered, the three heroes found them to be more tougher than expected.

"These guys just won't give up. We've been fighting them for hours." said Yoshi while avoiding a blast from ThunderSpark.

"You know what they say. The tougher they are, the longer they last." added Spider-Man.

"And when has anyone ever said that?" asked Daredevil with a serious tone.

"I was improvising, lighten up once in a while."

"Duly noted."

"Gee, and I thought that heroes always hated my jokes." commented Yoshi.

"Some people can't take a joke. Believe me, I've noticed." replied Spider-Man.

"Focus you two, Oliver's life is at risk." Daredevil informed them.

"Once we get through with you guys, that businessman is going to hell." said MegaHawk.

"Hey wait a minute, he's gone." said ThunderSpark as he noticed that Oliver Krane was nowhere around the area.

"LOOK WHAT YOU STUPID HEROES DID, HE GOT AWAY."

"Ooh, somebody's ticked off. Well that's too bad, because you losers weren't gonna win anyway." said Spider-Man.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF WEBHEAD, WE KNOW EXACTLY WHERE TO FIND HIM. AND ONCE WE DO, WE'LL MAKE HIM WISH THAT HE NEVER FIRED US IN THE FIRST PLACE." yelled ThunderSpark.

After that, they took off flying into the distance, with the heroes watching them as they left.

"Of course, it all makes sense now." mentioned Spider-Man.

"What does?" asked Yoshi.

"ThunderSpark said that he and his birdie friend would make Krane wish he had never fired them. Which means that they used to work for him before he laid them off."

"I think Mr. Krane owes us an explanation." said Daredevil.

"Well if it's Krane BioCorp you wanna go to, I can lead you there. Everyone there, including Oliver himself knows me very well." said Yoshi.

"How?"

"Let's just say that about three weeks ago, I managed to stop a raid conducted by a crazy evil scientist and his robots to prevent them from stealing some of the company's technology for evil uses. Oliver was so grateful for my services that he granted me full access which allowed me to enter the building anytime I wanted to."

"Next stop, Krane BioCorp." announced Spider-Man.

Shadow Stalker had watched them from the rooftop as they took off towards their destination. While she had managed to prevent the Marksman from assassinating Oliver, she was unable to stop him from escaping. However, she knew that he would not give up as easily. Now she was determined to bring him to justice at all costs.

"It's time to put an end to this." she said before heading off as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on at Krane BioCorp...<strong>

"You seem rather paranoid sir, did something happen?" asked Terry, whom was Oliver's personal female assistant and consultant.

"I just don't even know why, but I was attacked by these two super powered psychopaths during my press conference. They wanted to kill me for some reason." said Oliver while pacing back and forth in his office on the top floor of the 90-story building.

"Well sir, all that matters is you're okay. So the conference didn't go as well as it should have, but at least you made it back safely."

"Yes, that's true. I just hope that nothing else dangerous happens."

"Oh really Oliver. Then perhaps you wouldn't mind answering a few questions." said a random voice.

"Who said that?" asked Terry.

"That would be me."

They looked up and noticed Spider-Man who was clinging to the ceiling from above. He slowly came zipping down on a webline as they watched him.

"Who are you?" asked Oliver.

"Spider-Man's the name, and I believe you've got some explaining to do mister." said Spider-Man as soon as he reached the floor.

"How did you manage to get in here without setting off the security system?"

"I just came in through the ways I usually take when sneaking into large places like this. I crawled through the air vents."

"He's got a reason to be here, and so do I." said Yoshi who came in through the door.

"Yoshi, what brings you here?"

"We want answers Mr. Krane."

"About what?"

"About your connection to those goons who previously tried to kill you earlier." said Daredevil who came in from an open window.

"And you are?"

"Daredevil."

"With the introductions aside, it's time for you to give us what we came for." mentioned Yoshi.

"Pardon me, but I must inform you that Mr. Krane has other things to attend to at the moment, so I must ask you all to leave." said Terry.

"No Terry, everything's fine."

"But sir-"

"Don't worry, I've got this."

"Alright then, first we want to know what the reason was for why these guys were after you." demanded Spider-Man.

"I honestly don't have any idea."

"Just about several hours ago, ThunderSpark said that he and MegaHawk would make you wish that you had never fired them."

Oliver suddenly froze with shock after listening to what Spider-Man said. He felt a chill run down his spine as he could remember when someone else had said that *same thing* to him before. It was something he couldn't forget, no matter how many times he tried.

Spider-Man soon continued.

"After taking the time to think about that statement, I had a hunch that maybe a long time ago, these guys had used to be employed here at this company."

"So that's a sign which indicates that when you said no one would exact payback upon you, you were obviously telling a lie." added Yoshi.

"Tha...that's preposterous." Oliver replied nervously.

He became even more nervous when Daredevil suddenly stood in front of him, looking him in the eye.

"You're lying Mr. Krane, I know you are." Daredevil remarked.

"You know something, you're just trying to cover it up. That's not what an honest businessman would do." Spider-Man said deductively.

"This proves that you clearly know those guys, but you don't recognize them because they're different now."

Oliver was coming close to sweating, his heartbeat was increasing and his hands were shaking. It was clear that these heroes were beginning to get on his case, and they wouldn't stop until he gave them a straight answer. He knew he could not hide it any longer.

"Well, are you gonna tell us what you know, or do we have to dig deeper?" asked Yoshi in a demanding tone.

"We're waiting, Mr. Krane."

At that rate, he finally decided to speak up.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

"That's more like it." said Spider-Man proudly.

During those three months ago, I originally had two employees named Benjamin Regis and Tito Mattson. They worked here for about at least two years, and they were partners in everything they worked on. Although I had applauded them for their efforts, I soon came to realize the mistake I had made in hiring them." Oliver explained.

"Now we're getting somewhere." said Yoshi.

"One day, they came walking into my office with this idea for a new project they had thought of, they said it would be the first step in human evolution by performing experiments which enhance people with superhuman attributes. I refused to allow such a project to take place, I told them that it was too dangerous and inhumane. But they refused to take no for an answer."

"And if my calculations are right, they chose to do it anyway without your permission?" questioned Yoshi.

"Yes, and the only way I found out was when I witnessed it on the surveillance camera during the after hours. I knew that I had to confront them. They begged me to reconsider, but I wouldn't allow it. So after I fired them, Benjamin said that he and Tito would make me wish I had never fired them."

"Maybe it's possible that somehow they may have tested the project on themselves, which turned them into those two psychos that they are today." Spider-Man assumed.

"Those freaks aren't the only ones who are out to kill him." said another voice.

Suddenly, Shadow Stalker had dropped down from one of the tile openings in the ceiling.

"Who are you suppose to be, the Shadow?" Yoshi joked.

"It's Shadow Stalker to you, smart mouth."

" Oh, Shadow Stalker. Well I hope you don't get any restraining orders against you."

Yoshi's response only earned him angry looks and groans from the others.

"That was the most stupidest joke I've ever heard in my life. Even my jokes aren't that bad." commented Spider-Man.

"Well excuse me for being a wisecracker."

"Word of advice, quit while you're ahead and leave the joking to professionals like me."

"I...get...the...point."

"Anyway, like I said before I was rudely interrupted, ThunderSpark and MegaHawk aren't the only ones after you Oliver. There's a deadly assassin called the Marksman who's out to get you as well. He's very dangerous and he could strike at any moment." explained Shadow Stalker.

"Come to think of it, I could have swore that I detected some unusual presence from afar just before those villains crashed the conference earlier." Yoshi concluded.

"So did I." said Spider-Man.

"It was the Marksman. And if I know him well, he'll be here in due time." said Shadow Stalker.

It was at this rate that Daredevil suddenly detected the sound of a gunshot from outside the office.

"LOOK OUT." yelled Daredevil as he yanked Oliver out of the way when a bullet came flying straight through the door, shattering one of the glass windows.

"He's here."

They got taken by surprise when MegaHawk came bursting in through another window, followed by ThunderSpark. And pretty soon, The Marksman also showed up at the office entrance, with his katana sword in hand.

"Now we've got you right where we want you Krane." said MegaHawk.

"Save it, scumbags. If anyone's gonna kill him, it's gonna be me." said the Marksman.

"Neither of you are gonna kill him, not while we're around." said Yoshi while standing in front of Oliver and Terry, with Spider-Man, Daredevil and Shadow Stalker alongside him.

"Last time it would have been quick, but now things are gonna get rough." said ThunderSpark.

"It's time to finish what we started."

Within minutes, a huge brawl broke out. Yoshi and Spider-Man once again squared off against MegaHawk and ThunderSpark while Shadow Stalker and Daredevil teamed up against the Marksman.

"Krane, you and Terry get out of here, now. We'll take care of this." Spider-Man commanded.

"Right, whatever you say." said Oliver.

Doing as they were told, Oliver grabbed hold of Terry's arm and made a run for the door, opening it as soon as they reached it. But just as they were running out, ThunderSpark spotted them.

"You're not going anywhere." announced ThunderSpark before attempting to fly after them.

"Not so fast Sparky, I'm not done with you yet." said Spider-Man as he snagged him with a web and yanked him back towards his direction, where he nailed him with a punch in the gut.

Yoshi narrowly avoided a blow from MegaHawk, countering by swinging his tail in his side. MegaHawk tried to retaliate with a kick, but the agile dino caught his leg and slammed him against the wall. The reptilian hero continued to dodge all of his blows while attacking with multiple hits when he was vulnerable.

As for Spider-Man, he had managed to easily turn the tables on ThunderSpark.

"You know something Sparky, you remind me so much of my good old pal, Electro." Spider-Man teased.

"STOP CALLING ME SPARKY." yelled ThunderSpark with fury as he repeatedly tried to blast Spider-Man, who effortlessly dodged all his attacks.

"No really, I think I can see the similarities. For one thing, you both wear extremely dorky and outdated costumes."

"SHUT UP."

"You both have lousy aiming. And to top it off, people just plain don't like you."

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING PEST."

"But if I did that, how else would I make fun of you, *Sparky*."

By this time, ThunderSpark was now furious beyond comprehension.

"THAT'S IT, I AM GOING TO SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL."

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that, Sparky."

ThunderSpark screamed with rage as he charged at Spider-Man. Taking advantage, Spider-Man leaped straight above him and slammed his feet down on his back. ThunderSpark attempted to charge again, but the wall crawler webbed up his face and went in for a kick, followed by a double punch to the chest, a jab in the chin and another punch. He soon finished things up with an uppercut, which sent him flying into the wall, where Spider-Man tied him up in webs.

"Piece of cake, too easy."

Shadow Stalker and Daredevil were still busy contending with the Marksman. Despite his advanced fighting prowess, both heroes were surprisingly able to keep up with him. Daredevil blocked an oncoming punch and struck him in the ribs with his multipurpose cane, with Shadow Stalker hitting him in the chest with a kick.

Try as he might, the Marksman was unknowingly at a disadvantage. Right as he was about to use his katana sword, Daredevil kicked it out his hand and followed up with a punch while Shadow Stalker came at him with an elbow to the back. Just before he could fight back, the Marksman felt an unusual pain throughout his body before he suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"What the hell, I can't move. What did you do to me?!" asked the shocked assassin.

"You ever hear of a term called pressure points?" asked Shadow Stalker rhetorically.

"Striking specific pressure points within the body with enough force causes a temporary case of paralysis. We used your own pride and overconfidence against you to exploit your most vulnerable points. As of now, you lose." said Daredevil.

"Curse you, curse you both. You'll pay for this, I swear you will."

"Save it for some who cares. But right now, I just want to know who sent you to kill Oliver. Who are you working for?" demanded Shadow Stalker.

"I'm not working for anyone this time. What I was doing was strictly for my own reasons, which you will never know about."

"I know enough already. I'm smarter than you think, I was aware that you weren't working for anybody. In all the times we've met, you always told me who it was that hired you to assassinate a specific target besides me most of the time. The last time it was Lady Mistress who sent you after two businessmen who were partners. But clearly you once said that you only normally kill business people on your own just to steal their money."

The Marksman only grunted with annoyance and anger at his rival being able to figure out his motives. But there was nothing he could do since his body was paralyzed.

By this time, Yoshi had successfully taken down MegaHawk.

"Well everyone, our work here is done." announced Yoshi.

"It's all in a good day's work." said Spider-Man.

"Time to bring these punks to justice." said Daredevil.

A few seconds later, Oliver re-entered the room, along with his assistant.

"Thank you, thank you all so much for saving me. If it hadn't been for you, my life would have ended for sure." said Oliver with a smile.

"No problem sir, we're just doing our jobs. There's nothing bad that could happen." Yoshi replied.

"Oh really, how pitiful." commented Shadow Stalker.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later in New York...<strong>

"Oh come on now, you cannot be serious." said Yoshi with disbelief as he read the front page article of a newspaper from the Daily Bugle while perched on the edge of a building. It showed a picture of him along with Spider-Man, Daredevil and Shadow Stalker standing over a defeated MegaHawk, ThunderSpark and Marksman. But what disappointed him the most was the title of the article.

"*Spider-Man and his new partners in crime*, unbelievable. I helped save the life of an important businessman, but instead of being praised for it, this crummy newspaper labels me as a menace. This is so stupid."

Yoshi balled up the newspaper and threw it aside, sighing with frustration.

"This wasn't exactly what I was expecting during my vacation in New York. As much as I want to get even with that Jameson guy that Spidey told me about yesterday, that wouldn't really be a wise thing to do."

After taking the time to calm down, he got an idea on what to do next.

"Maybe some navigating around the Big Apple will give me something to think about. Luckily I've got these web shooters that Spider-Man made specifically for my use."

Diving off the edge, Yoshi shot out a web line from one of the web shooters attached to his wrists, latching it onto a building before proceeding to swing off through the city.

"WHOO HOO, these things really work. That webhead really outdid himself when he made these for me. I love them."

With that, he continued to swing the whole way.

Nearby, Spider-Man was climbing up the side of a building after having just stopped an armed robbery. He suddenly caught sight of Yoshi as he went swinging by in the distance.

"I knew he would enjoy using those web shooters. I'm glad that I made them." commented Spider-Man.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is up and running.<strong>

**You guys never thought that I would have Spider-Man and Daredevil make guest appearances. I bet you'll be surprised once you see it.**

**And the characters Shadow Stalker and the Marksman are OCs that I came up with. If you want to learn more about Shadow Stalker, check my profile, I'm serious. Or better yet, you should check out the story I made about her.**

**I'm still open to requests for more guest stars in later chapters. I myself already have some planned for the next chapter. But remember, you can submit guest star requests at anytime and I'll see what I can do.**

**Anyway, later folks.**


	4. Enter! Razor

**Chapter 4**

**Enter! Razor**

**Synopsis: Yoshi and his teammates from Delta Team investigate a string of mass murders around the city. But they get alot more than they expect when they come up against a deadly villain named Razor. But can they handle a villain with the ability to shapeshift his hands into sharp objects?**

**Guest Appearance: Delta Team (Felicia, Dante, Cammy, Taki, Zero, Chun-Li, Klonoa) Blaze the Cat, Knuckles the Echidna **

**Supporting Characters: Smash Brothers (Mario, Sonic, Young Link, Peach, Nana, Fox, Falco, Samus)**

Yoshi was out in Smash City on another of his nightly patrols while it was raining, keeping a close eye out for any signs of criminal activity. More recently, he had managed to stop a bank robbery conducted by Speed Meister and Plague, despite some minor difficulty.

He was currently perched up on the top of a building. Yoshi gazed out at the horizon, overlooking things from afar, making sure that everything stayed quiet and simple. But he had a feeling that something bad would happen at some point in time.

"I know that I regularly don't come out at night unless I feel like it. But that's one of the many common perks of being a responsible hero." said Yoshi.

"_And apparently talking to yourself counts as part of being a hero too._" said a familiar voice over his comlink.

"Well it sure is nice to hear from you, Cammy."

"_Yeah, right._"

"What's going on?"

"_I contacted you because me and the others from Delta Team need your help with an investigation._"

"This sounds serious. What's the situation?"

"_There's a new psychopath on the loose who's killing people, and I think he means business._"

"Hang on, I'm on my way."

"_Understood, Cammy out._"

Yoshi pushed a button on his comlink which opened up a blue portal in front of him.

"I never thought that something like this would come up. But as a hero, duty calls."

He then went through the portal, which soon disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on at the Sky Base...<strong>

Yoshi exited from the portal and went for the main assembly hall. Once he had arrived, he was met by Chun-Li, Zero, Taki, Dante, Klonoa, Felicia and Cammy.

"Hey everyone, long time no see." greeted Yoshi.

"Yoshi, it's great to see you again." said Felicia as she went up and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you too Felicia."

"Get a room already." commented Dante with his usual sarcasm.

"And Dante. Still the same demon hunter I know and tolerate."

After taking the time to get reacquainted with his teammates, they all decided to focus on the current objective as they moved over to the main screen.

"So, what have you found out?" asked Yoshi.

"So far we haven't had much luck in finding the culprit. But we have spoken to some people who witnessed the murders. Most of them couldn't quite tell who it was, but we may have heard some of them say that the killer had sharp blades for hands." explained Zero while examining the monitor.

"Sharp blades for hands. What is he, some kind of an escaped lab experiment?"

"We don't know for sure who he is or where he came from. Judging from our previous investigation, he's killed over at least 50 people in half of a week."

Yoshi was instantly shocked at this information. Even he knew that no ordinary killer could possibly kill that many people in just half a week.

"Something tells me this isn't some regular killer. Sounds like more of an incredibly violent mass murderer."

"Who'd you expect it to be, a delivery boy?" Dante joked.

"Now is not the time for your jokes Dante. There's someone running around killing innocent people out there, and you just take the chance to be sarcastic." said Chun-Li with dismay.

"What can I say, it's who I am."

"Of course it is."

"Focus you two. Whoever this murderer is, he's clearly not the common type. If he's really got blades for hands, then that must mean he's a super villain." Yoshi mentioned.

"Which is why we called you here. You're more familiar with super villains than we are. Not only that, but you also have better tracking skills." said Taki.

"Some of my fellow Smashers said that exact same thing about me before. But personal matters aside, we've got to find this guy and stop his killing spree. I won't allow anymore lives to be taken by the likes of this murderous punk."

"Right, because stopping crime is what heroes do." agreed Klonoa.

"Alright team, let's head out." Yoshi commanded.

With that, they rushed out of the assembly hall and headed straight for the main portal. The moment it was activated, they went directly through it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later...<strong>

"Everything seems quiet, at least for now that is." said Yoshi while he and his comrades were navigating through the city in search of the killer.

"I know we have to catch this guy and everything, but in the rain, what gives?" complained Dante.

"Don't get all worked up Dante. It's just rain, get used to it." said Cammy.

"Sure, that's what they all say."

"We'll you just shut up and keep your eyes peeled. We're on an important mission."

"We can't afford any delays, not now." said Felicia with a serious attitude.

"I agree with you Felicia." said Klonoa.

As they went on with their search, they were shocked beyond belief when they started finding dead bodies laying around in various places.

"Whoa, talk about mass murder. I've never seen this many dead people before in my life." said Dante with surprise.

"This just proves that his methods of killing are more violent than we thought. He's not killing people by choice, he just kills whoever he finds without mercy. That's how he's operating, I can tell. Because some of these people look like they were either impaled, or they were slashed to death with brutal force. I'd expect that from a deranged psychopath, but this guy is more dangerous than even the deadliest killers." said Chun-Li.

Just as they were about to go pass a two way alley, they stopped halfway when they heard the sound of someone groaning in pain. Upon checking it out, they came upon the sight of none other than Knuckles the Echidna and Blaze the Cat sitting in the alley, leaning up against a dumpster. The appeared to be horribly injured, with bloody wounds and cuts to show for it.

"Blaze, Knuckles." said Yoshi with shock as he walked up to them.

"Y-Yoshi, is that you?" asked Knuckles in a weakened tone.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened to you, how did you and Blaze end up like this?"

"We were...attacked."

"By who?"

"Some bad guy who...calls himself...Razor!"

"He was...ugh...the most dangerous enemy we ever encountered. He took us by surprise when he... attacked us." explained Blaze whom was barely conscious.

"How did he do this to you?" Yoshi asked.

"He has the ability to change his hands into...into...sharp objects. We tried to stop him, but he was too much for us to handle. He's...been killing people for the last several hours."

"Don't worry you two, we'll get you some medical attention."

"There's no need to worry about us, we'll be fine. Just go and stop that murderer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go."

As much as he didn't want to leave them there, Yoshi realized he had no choice.

"Alright, but we'll be back for you later."

They soon took off again.

But in the midst of their travel, they heard the sound of someone screaming for help.

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME. I DON'T WANNA DIE, HELP MEEEE."

"I think we've found our culprit." said Yoshi.

Taking initiative, they immediately rushed off to the scene, following the sound of the screaming.

Meanwhile at said location, an innocent male civilian was violently pinned against the wall by a dangerous looking man whom was wearing black leather clothing.

"Please don't kill me. Please, I have a family. If you let me go, I'll give you all the money I have. Just don't kill me, I beg you." pleaded the civilian.

"Hahahaha, you are so stupid. I don't care about no stupid family or money. I do what I want, when I want and how I want." said the man.

"Hold it right there punk." said another voice.

He turned his attention away from his victim to find himself confronted by Yoshi and his teammates.

"Let him go." demanded Yoshi.

"Buzz off, I'm busy."

"I said let him go, or else!"

"What will you do if I don't listen?"

His question was answer when he was hit in the face by a punch from Yoshi, knocking him away from the civilian.

"Run, get to safety."

"Thank you." said the citizen before he ran off.

Once he was gone, the heroes turned their towards their target, who stood back up while glaring at them.

"You guys are gonna wish you hadn't done that." he said.

"And how is a punk like you gonna do anything against all of us?" asked Dante.

"That's simple. I'll do what I do best, which is..."

"Is what?"

Before they even suspected it, he suddenly turned his hands into giant sharp knives.

"CUTTING YOU INTO PIECES!" he shouted.

He charged straight towards the heroes, slashing at them with incredible ferocity, forcing them all to move out of the way.

"Whoa, he really is a super villain." said a surprised Yoshi.

"The name is Razor. But you heroes won't be around for long once I'm done with you."

At this point, a massive brawl broke out. Razor lashed his bladed arms at Yoshi, who was taking every chance he had to avoid being struck. Dante got into the fray by using his sword to counter Razor's attacks. While he was distracted, Chun-Li attempted to come at him from behind with a kick, but was forced to jump back when Razor nearly stabbed her in the gut.

"You're gonna have do better than that if you think you can pull a sneak attack."

"Save it for someone who cares." retorted Zero with a blast from his Zero Buster. But Razor simply shrugged it off and continued attacking.

Yoshi was riddled with more shock than before. He was up against an enemy that he had never seen nor even heard of until now. He could tell that fighting Razor was more dangerous than it looked.

Felicia used her swift reflexes to dodge his attacks before kicking him in the face. He quickly recovered only to be rammed in the back by Klonoa. Cammy attacked him head on, while simultaneously trying to keep from being injured.

But Razor wasn't going down that easily as he had another trick up his sleeve. Changing his knives into swords, Razor started to get more aggressive. Chun-Li once again tried for another kick, only to scream in agony as Razor ducked under her kick and slashed her in the stomach, following up by stabbing her left arm.

"CHUN-LI!" yelled Cammy.

Cammy was unfortunately the next victim as when she tried to attack again, she instead got struck in the leg.

"AAH, MY LEG."

"What's the matter, am I getting too dangerous for you?" Razor mocked.

Klonoa was unable to dodge in time, which resulted in him getting cut on the side. Taki managed to hold her own against him in a vicious sword fight. Using the opportunity, Yoshi was able to strike him with a tail whip in the back.

But little did the heroes know that they were fighting a losing battle. No matter how hard they tried, Razor just continued to come at them with all he had. Because of this, most of Yoshi's teammates and were getting horribly injured in the process, even Yoshi himself had received a wound across the chest. Razor laughed sadistically as he began to turn the tables on them.

However, Zero on the other hand, despite being damaged, would not give up. Pulling out his Z-Saber, the Maverick Hunter charged at Razor, feeling determined to defeat him. But he ultimately made the mistake of underestimating him, thus giving Razor the chance to viciously impale Zero right through his chest, much to the horror of the others.

"NOOOO, ZEROOO!" yelled Yoshi.

They could only stand there, staring in shock as they watched Zero slowly collapse to the ground.

"Aw, too bad. I thought he was gonna be more of a match for me. Ha, looks like I win this round." said Razor in a taunting tone while laughing.

Yoshi was in a state of both shock and disarray. To see such a gruesome thing happen to one of his friends right in front of him filled his mind with guilt,pain and worst of all, sadness.

"So long for now, losers."

Razor then took off into the rainy night, leaving the heroes watching as he left.

Yoshi slowly advanced forward towards the fallen Maverick Hunter, kneeling down to take him in his arms. He looked at him closely, checking to see if he would show signs of life. But there was no response, he didn't even open his eyes.

Without any restraint, Yoshi let out a scream of extreme rage and hatred which echoed throughout the city. If it was the last thing he ever did, he would avenge Zero's defeat at the hands of Razor.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Yoshi had used his jewel powers to teleport himself and his friends (including Blaze and Knuckles) to Smash Tower. After explaining to the other Smash Brothers about what happened, they immediately rushed them to the medical bay to get their wounds treated while Zero was taken to the lab to be examined.

The members of Delta Team and the Smashers were all heavily effected by what had happened to Zero. If it weren't for what Razor had done, he wouldn't have been impaled in the first place. Fox informed them that due to the damages caused by Razor, Zero was in critical condition and there was no telling if he would make it or not.

This news left them devastated. But neither of them were as upset as Yoshi was. He wasn't just upset, he was furious beyond reason. All he thought about was making Razor suffer for what he did to Zero.

While sitting in his room healing himself with his jewel powers, Yoshi was visited by Mario, Peach, Young Link and Nana.

"How are you feeling Yoshi?" asked Peach.

"I'm just fine, thanks for asking." said Yoshi with a calm, but angry tone.

"Yoshi we know you're upset about Zero, but you can't let your emotions cloud your mind. You might just end up doing something you'll regret." said Mario.

"What am I suppose to do, just sit here and do nothing while Razor is still out there killing people, is that it?"

"If he shows up again, we'll catch him."

"It's not that simple Mario. Razor is not some petty crook you can take down easily, he's a cold hearted and sadistic villain who will kill anyone that he wants to. He took us by surprise when we first fought him, it was like fighting a living nightmare. And if I ever see him again, I'll make sure to give him the beating of a lifetime."

"Yoshi, that's crazy. If you face him again, there's a possible chance he'll kill you." said Nana.

"If I die, I'm taking him down with me."

"You mean killing him, you can't be serious!"

"I don't have any other options at this point."

"You've got to be kidding." said Falco who entered into the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious. You guys went off after some maniac you never heard of, and you almost got yourselves killed."

"Falco, don't say that." said Young Link angrily.

"I'm just telling it like it is. If you go after him again, you'll just wind up making a bigger mistake than you did already. But if you're really talking about killing him, you're only wasting your time. If Zero wasn't so stubborn, he wouldn't have screwed up."

"Take that back." said Yoshi with a growling tone.

"Falco, you don't mean that!" said an angry Mario.

"Face facts, it's Zero own fault that he underestimated Razor. He should have thought twice before-"

Falco didn't have the chance to finish his comment as Yoshi rushed up and punched him hard in the face, knocking him out of the room. He grasped him by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT ZERO LIKE THAT AGAIN, I MEAN IT. FOR AS LONG AS I'VE KNOWN HIM, ZERO WAS WILLING TO PUT HIS LIFE ON THE LINE TO FIGHT RAZOR. I WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME IF GIVEN THE CHANCE. YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO PUT YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER DONE IT BEFORE." yelled Yoshi with pure rage.

"Yoshi calm down, control yourself!" said Mario as he pulled him away from Falco.

"You ever speak like that again, I won't go so easy on you next time."

Freeing himself from Mario's grasp, Yoshi went walking off down the hall towards the lab to check on Zero. As Mario and the others were leaving the room, they all glared at Falco for what he said, but neither of them bothered to say a word to him at all.

Meanwhile, Sonic was in one of the other rooms with Felicia, whom was crying while he embraced her.

"Oh Sonic, it was horrible. I thought I was gonna die, he was just so dangerous that I-I-" she trailed off due to the severe trauma she was feeling.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't cry Felicia, I'm here with you. Everything's gonna be alright." said a compassionate Sonic.

"But he might come after me. He might try to finish me off. I don't wanna die Sonic, I really don't."

"Felicia don't be like that. I would never let you die, you know that. I love you too much to lose you to some crazed killer. I wouldn't let him come anywhere near you."

"Really Sonic, you mean it?"

"Yes Felicia, I do. I love you."

"I-I love you too."

The two looked deeply into each other's eyes for a brief minute before sharing a loving kiss.

In the lab, Yoshi stood there motionlessly, looking at Zero on the operating table. The whole time he was there, he tried all he could to keep from shedding a tear at the thought of Zero possibly dying from his injuries. If it were true, he knew that it would haunt him for years, and he'd never forgive himself for not avenging him.

At this rate, he didn't care about what anyone said. He didn't even care about what would happen to him. Right now, all that mattered to him was one specific thing.

**Revenge.**

And he was going to make sure that it was carried out.

"Razor, beware. Because I'm coming for you, murderer." he said bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Many hours later...<strong>

Yoshi embarked on a mad trek across town, searching high and low to try and locate Razor in the rainy weather. He knew that he was still around in Smash City, and he wouldn't rest until he found him, even if it would take him all night and day to do so.

He decided to check out the more deeper and darker section of the city, knowing that was where most lawbreakers such as thugs, gangs, mobsters and some super villains often thrived at. While the police sometimes patrolled through this area, they did so with caution. He was positive that he would find Razor somewhere within these parts.

As he walked quietly through the streets, he kept a close eye on his surroundings. For what was known, some of the criminals were notable for ambushing and attacking any random person who wandered around here on their own. And just because they're were big time heroes around the city, that didn't mean they wouldn't get attacked as well.

This point was soon proven right as Yoshi found himself being confronted by multiple thugs. But he wasn't worried in the slightest.

"Well guys, look who it is. It's that green reptile from the Super Smash Brothers, here all alone in the middle of the night. What a surprise." said a random thug who had a crowbar in his hands.

Yoshi only responded with a grunt of frustration. He had no time to deal with these guys as he was more set on tracking down Razor.

"Oh, he looks angry. I think he's gonna lash out." another thug said teasingly.

"You know fellas. Let's not forget that this punk and his friends had some of our boys locked up in the big house a few months ago. Now's our chance to exact some payback. GET HIM."

The sooner they all charged at him, Yoshi immediately took action. He dodged a wooden bat that was swung at him and dished out a punch to the thug's jaw, knocking him away. He jumped over another thug and bashed his tail on his head before kicking off of his back into the air, nailing the next thug with a midair kick to the chest.

The thug with the crowbar rushed at him and attempted to strike him with it, but Yoshi caught it and yanked it out of his hand before using it to knock him out with a blow to the face, tossing it aside afterwards. One thug came running towards him from the right while the other one came from the left, but Yoshi jumped above them and slammed their heads together.

His Super Sense suddenly warned him of incoming danger as he turned around to spot a garbage being thrown at him. Using his quick reflexes, he swung his tail forward and batted the can back at it's source, knocking over ten thugs like a row of bowling pins.

For a majority of the hour, Yoshi continued to single-handedly beat up every thug that came near him. He utilized an organized strategy of alternating between punches, kicks, tail whips, and using various objects like a garbage lid, which he threw like a projectile as it took out over twelve or thirteen thugs in a single bound.

By the time he was done, all the thugs were beaten and out cold.

"Now that these punks are out, I can go find Razor." said Yoshi.

"Wait, did you say Razor?" asked one of the thugs who regained consciousness.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Do I know him, heck everybody here knows that psycho. He's one of the most dangerous and cruelest guys anyone's ever seen before. He's killed more people than any mass murderer or serial killer. There are rumors going around here that he was originally a madman who was killed by the police and resurrected from Hell."

"Are you serious about this?"

"Yeah. By the way, I'm actually not a thug, I'm an undercover detective. I've been posing as a thug for five months in order to track down that killer and bring him in. He's on the International Wanted List for multiple killings across the country."

"So you mean he travels around the world, committing murders every 24 hours."

"Yes, that's it."

"Where can I find him here?"

"Word around this place is that he regularly hides out in an old warehouse on the far side of the town. I also heard that sometimes he even kidnaps people and takes them there to kill them in private."

"He won't be killing anyone else after I get through with him."

"Good luck in there."

After they parted ways, Yoshi headed straight for his intended destination. The whole time he was moving along, every thug who saw him knew better than to oppose him. Because they were aware that whenever Yoshi was in a bad mood, ticking him off would be a horrible mistake on their part.

The things that the detective had said about Razor were no joke. Out of all the villains that existed, none of them were as psychotically violent and deadly as he was. But that was the least of Yoshi's concerns as he kept on thinking about Zero.

About 20 minutes later, Yoshi had stopped at the top of a building, spotting what looked like a large and creepy warehouse just up ahead, located near a dock right by a small boathouse.

"So that must be where he resides at. If it is, then I've got him right where I want him."

Taking several steps backwards, Yoshi started speeding forward and soon leaped high across the air towards the warehouse. The very minute he was close enough, he dove in straight through one of the windows and landed on the inside.

"RAZOR, I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE. COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU PSYCHO." he shouted.

But they're was nothing but silence throughout the room. Deciding to investigate, he slowly began to walk around the room, relying solely on his WereWolf enhanced senses to maneuver safely. Suddenly the scent of dry blood caught his attention, and he instantly began to notice random bloodstains on the walls, the floor and some of the windows. But he got more than he bargained for when he saw a dead body laying motionlessly up against a wall, followed by another one sprawled out on the floor.

"That detective wasn't kidding. Razor really does kidnap and kill people. This is one twisted madman."

He suddenly heard a voice.

"If there's anyone out there, please help us. We're trapped, let us out of here." said a random female voice.

Yoshi was quick to realize that there were some people in here who were still alive. He tracked the sound of the voice, leading him to a nearby door which had a lock on it. He walked over and he knocked on the door.

"Help, get us out."

"Hang on, I'll get you out. Just stay calm."

Using his strength, Yoshi was able to effectively yank the door off the hinges, tossing it aside. Upon walking in, he found 3 people trapped within a large empty room. Two of them were young women while the last one was a young little 8 year old girl holding a stuffed bear.

"Are you all okay?" he asked.

"Yes, we're okay. For a moment I thought we'd never get rescued." said one of the women, whom had dark blonde hair.

"How long has Razor kept you here?"

"For about three days. One minute everything was fine then suddenly that killer captures us and locks us up here." mentioned the other woman who's hair was hazelnut brown

"Three days, I'm surprised that he hasn't killed you yet."

"That's only because he just doesn't wanna kill us yet. I've heard that he usually kills people the moment he brings them here, but I guess he made an exception for once."

"When exactly does he intend to kill you?"

"Tonight by the time he comes back." said the little girl with tears in her eyes.

"Not on my watch."

"Well well well, I never thought you'd find my hideout, dino boy." said a voice from behind.

Yoshi turned around to come face to face with Razor himself, who had recently returned from another one of his outings.

"You!" Yoshi said with rage.

"You know you've got a lot of nerve coming up in here uninvited and freeing my victims. Too bad you won't be staying for long."

"Don't you toy with me. I'm gonna take you down and put an end to your crimes."

"Oh yeah, hero?"

Yoshi's rage began to skyrocket as Razor ruthlessly started laughing at him. Now he was sure he was going to take him out, big time.

While Razor was still distracted, Yoshi picked up the door he had previously pulled off and threw it at him, knocking him to the floor. Screaming with fury, Yoshi dashed forward and began to beat on him savagely, punching him in the face with high aggression. But Razor kicked him off and growled with anger as he turned his hands into large axes.

"Alright, no more screwing around. Now I'm gonna slice you up until there's nothing left, at all." said Razor in a serious tone.

With that, the two engaged in a brutal and deadly fight. But while Razor was more deadly, Yoshi was far more aggressive, as he fought with rage and determination. Despite receiving a few wounds, he kept on going.

Razor didn't know it, but he was unaware that this wasn't going to end in his favor, especially since Yoshi was able to endure the force of his attacks without even showing pain, indicating that he was driven by nothing more than his anger. At one point, Yoshi punched Razor up through the floor of the upstairs area before jumping up after him.

"You think you're so full of yourself. Killing people in cold blood like their lives didn't even matter to you. Deep down, your own amusement clouds your real thoughts. You don't care for anyone or anything but yourself and your selfish pride." said Yoshi while attacking him.

"You've got nerve talking down to me like that. Killing you now shouldn't be too hard to dish out." said Razor while trying to slash at him with his axes.

"Save it, freak."

Without even holding back, Yoshi bashed him back down through the hole in the second floor. He landed down on him with extra force before grabbing him and throwing him into a large stack of wooden crates.

Razor came bursting out of the pile in a fit of rage as he transformed his axes into spiked maces. He then went running towards Yoshi, who caught his arms and threw him out through the wall of the warehouse, where he slammed onto one of the docks near the boathouse. Just when he tried to get up, Yoshi came up and grasped him tightly by the throat, lifting him in the air.

"Any last words, murderer?" asked Yoshi while charging his free hand with a massive quantity of jewel energy.

"I'll see you in hell." growled Razor.

"Not likely."

Once his fist was fully charged, Yoshi punched him violently in the gut before unleashing a powerful and brutal blast of jewel which sent Razor flying far off into the distance before he went splashing into the water, sinking slowly down to the bottom.

"That was for Zero."

Yoshi then stood out there on the dock, staring out at the horizon. He was heavily exhausted from his fight with Razor, and his wounds were still bleeding. But he just decided that it didn't matter to him.

After taking the time to get calm, Yoshi went back inside the warehouse to check on the women and the little girl. They all rushed up and hugged him, while also thanking him at the same time.

As soon as they made it outside, they heard the sound of a ship arriving at their location. It turned out to be Samus's gunship which came down for a landing in front of them, with Samus (in her Zero Suit) exiting the ship from the entry hatch.

"There you are Yoshi. I've been looking all over for you, the others said you went off after Razor by yourself." said Samus.

"Calm down Samus. I'm okay, just wounded a little. As for Razor, he's no longer a problem" said Yoshi.

"I'm just glad that you're still alive."

"Same here."

After contacting S.W.A.R.M to get the girls to safety, Yoshi then got in the ship with Samus. Together, they headed back for Smash Tower.

"You must be feeling pretty satisfied that you disposed of Razor, huh Yoshi?"

"Yeah, I'm satisfied alright. That freak won't be bothering anyone again."

"Glad to hear it. But seriously, the next time you go off on your own like that, it wouldn't be too much to ask if you could at least let us know before you do something drastic."

"I can't help doing what I do it's who I am. But right now, I just want to forget that Razor ever existed."

* * *

><p><strong>A week later...<strong>

****"Hey Yoshi, I heard about what you did to Razor out there last week." said Klonoa whom was now feeling better after recovering from his injuries, along with the other Delta Team members.

"I must admit that while it was crazy, it was still brave of you." said Taki.

"Are you kidding, what he did was epic. He showed that punk that he meant business. Of course I would have done it better myself."said Dante.

"Oh, is Dante the almighty demon hunter admitting that he's impressed with my skills?" asked Yoshi jokingly.

"Okay don't make a big deal out of it."

"But still, at least you made it back alive." said Chun-Li.

"Agreed." said Cammy.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish that Zero was here with us."

"Oh yeah, about him Yoshi. I think it should be fair to tell you-"

"There's no need for that Chun-Li, he should find out for himself." said a male voice.

Yoshi lit up with glee when he turned around to see Zero, standing before him, alive and well, with Fox right beside him.

"Zero, you're okay." said a happy Yoshi.

"It wasn't easy Yoshi. Me and a few scientists spent about the last few days working to get him fixed up. It was difficult, but at least we got it done." said Fox.

"Thanks for your efforts Fox. I really appreciate it."

"By the way, if you're wondering where Knuckles and Blaze are, they left already. But they said to thank you for helping them recover."

"No problem."

"Anyway, can someone tell me what I missed?" asked Zero.

"Nothing much, except for the fact that Yoshi took on Razor all by himself and beat him in retaliation for for presumably killing you. It was tough, but he succeeded." explained Cammy.

"Yeah, she's right. I was really devastated after what he did, and I wouldn't even rest until I got even. But all in all, I'm just happy that you're active." said Yoshi.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Zero."

Afterwards, Yoshi noticed that someone was missing from the group.

"Hey wait a minute, where's Felicia?"

"Well, hehehehehe. Didn't anyone tell you, she's on a date with Sonic." said a giggling Chun-Li.

"Oh of course. I almost forgot that Sonic and Felicia were a couple."

They soon got a surprise when Sonic came walking by with Felicia in his arms.

"I love you, my darling hedgehog." cooed Felicia as she kissed his cheek and nuzzled him.

"I love you too, my adorable kitten." replied Sonic with equal affection.

"Ooh, meow."

They all watched as the happy couple walked away."

"I don't get it, he meets a nice woman who likes him while I always meet women who try to kill me. What gives?" asked Dante.

"That's because the women you meet are usually demons, Dante." Yoshi said while laughing.

Pretty soon, everyone else started laughing along with him.

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

"Oh don't act so jealous Dante. You'll find a nice woman, just make sure it's not a demon."

He then continued laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 is now up and running.<strong>

**I bet you were surprised that I included this many guest stars. Plus, if you want to learn more about Delta Team, you can check out the story in my profile.**

**And if you noticed the romantic moment between Sonic and Felicia, that was something I added for some softer material in comparison to the more darker quality of this chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. There will be more guest stars in later chapters. Remember, requests are always open. But I should let you know that not every chapter will have a guest star.**

**Later folks.**


	5. Reign of Evil, Part 1

**Chapter 5**

**Reign of Evil**

**Part 1**

**Synopsis:**** Yoshi and his fellow heroes find themselves in a life or death situation when they come up against an army of villains known as the Syndicate of Evil, led by the evil robot Cybergon and another villain known as Doctor Doom who are formulating plans to take over the entire world. Yoshi must embark on a worldwide mission to put a stop to these plans for global conquest before all is lost forever. Will he be able to succeed with the help of his friends?**

**Guest Appearances: Various characters (Both heroes and villains, notably Doctor Doom, Spider-Man and Felicia)**

**Supporting Characters: Smash Brothers**

Latveria, an independent European country located in the Banat region. A land inhabited by over 500,000 citizens in total. The streets and many other places were periodically patrolled by numerous robots which maintained law and order around the area, programmed specifically for the task of keeping things under control, and those who break the law would be met with discipline and punishment, on behalf of the nation's sole ruler.

His name was Victor von Doom, but he was mainly known by all as Doctor Doom. A man who has longed for nothing more than to achieve his main goal, which is to take over the world. He overlooked the land from the balcony of his castle, keeping watch over the citizens. But he was soon about to have an unexpected visitor.

He suddenly heard the sound of combat erupting from within the confines of his throne room.

"An intruder." said Doom angrily as he left the balcony to go confront the threat.

If there was one thing that Doom hated, it was intruders who trespass on his territory, especially his castle. Whoever it was that broke in, he was going to deal with them personally.

By the time he had arrived, he pushed open the doors of his throne room and walked inside to find the destroyed bodies of his robot guards sprawled out on the floor around the room. The next thing he noticed was an unknown being standing in the middle of the room, holding a robot guard in the air by it's throat before crushing it and dropping it to the floor. He then turned to come face to face with Doom.

The being was a robot whose's physical design resembled that of a human, only with slight musculature. He had an evil looking facial expression with red eyes, a head which had a triangular crest that was curved back and a humanlike, sharp toothed mouth.

"You dare trespass in my castle. I demand to know who you are before I destroy you." demanded Doom as he began to form energy around his hands.

"I am Cybergon." said the robot.

"State your business, fiend."

"Calm yourself, Victor. I am not here to fight."

Doom lowered his hands as his eyes became wide with shock after what he just heard. He was confused as to how Cybergon knew who he really was.

"How do you know my name?" asked a surprised Doom.

"I've read about you on various files that I found within some databases. I know all about you, including your reputation as the ruler of this one country. I also happen to know that you are one of the smartest beings on this very planet."

Shrugging off his confusion, Doom got even more serious.

"Enough, why are you here?"

"I've come to talk with you about an alliance."

"An alliance?"

"Yes. For you see, I know what it is that you want. You wish to achieve world conquest, you envision a world under your control. With the two of us working together, no one could stop our plans."

"Am I expected to believe that you will keep your word?"

"Certainly Doom. Just imagine what we could accomplish, an army of villains at our command. The entire world would submit their loyalty to us. All heroes who oppose us would fall, and there wouldn't be a force left in this universe that could stand against us. It would be our legacy, our victory."

Doom took the time to think it over. As much as he didn't fully trust Cybergon, he did have a point on what he was saying. If he really could help him gain victory, then it was a chance he was willing to take.

"So what do you say, Doom?" mentioned Cybergon while lending his hand out to him.

After doing some thinking, he finally came to a decision.

"Victory shall soon be ours." said Doom as he shook hands with him.

* * *

><p><strong>About a week later...<strong>

Yoshi went navigating across the city in the early morning, all the while thinking about his good friend and ally, the Amazing Spider-Man** (Note: Read Chapter 3 to find out how they met)**. Ever since they first met, the two have kept in touch with each other through visits to each other's hometowns. On occasion, they have even teamed up multiple times to fight and take down bad guys that were causing trouble every so often.

Of course, today wasn't gonna be as good as he thought it was.

Just as he was passing by the Smash City Mall, his Super Sense alerted him to some trouble inside the building. Choosing to investigate, Yoshi headed straight towards the mall to find out what was happening. As soon he made it inside, he gazed at the very sight before him. The food court was a complete mess, and the security guards were badly beaten up and out cold.

"Okay, either there was a gang riot in here, or something went rampaging through the mall." said Yoshi while walking around the area, unaware of the fact that something or *someone* was about to ambush him.

Before long, he felt his Super Sense go off once again, and he was forced to jump out the way as an unknown attacker lunged at him from behind. Yoshi turned around, only to be shocked at what appeared to be a giant humanoid and monstrous looking lizard standing before him. The creature had red eyes with reptilian pupils, a mouth lined with razor sharp teeth, deadly claws on his hands and feet, scaly green skin and a long, flexible and prehensile tail. But the most distinguishable feature was that he wore a torn up lab coat.

"Seems like I spoke too soon."

The two reptiles charged at each other, with Yoshi ducking under the creature's claw swipes and using his tail to snag his right leg, causing him to trip and fall over. He jumped on his back and pounded at his head, only to be grabbed, slammed on the floor and then thrown through the glass window of a nearby sports shop. The giant lizard jumped in after him, but was hit in the face by a football that was thrown by Yoshi.

Yoshi began throwing a barrage of sports balls at the Lizard, keeping him at bay for the time being. He threw basketballs, soccer balls, volleyballs, tennis balls and footballs with surprising speed and focus.

"Not so tough now, huh?"

The savage reptile roared at him in response, but was silenced by a football that got caught in his mouth.

"You said a *mouthful*, get it?" Yoshi joked.

But the unimpressed Lizard simply popped the football with his teeth and growled.

"Come on, you didn't like my joke?, oh well."

Yoshi was about to grab another ball, only to realize that there were none left.

"Uh oh, this isn't good."

Yoshi didn't have the time to act quick enough as the Lizard lashed his tail at him, but luckily he managed to catch hold of it.

"You should just-"

He wasn't able to finish talking as he was lifted off his feet and then slammed on the floor.

"Give it up-OW"

He got slammed again.

"You're only-OOF"

Then again.

"Making this-AAGH"

And again.

"Harder than it-GAH"

And again.

"Already-OUCH"

And finally.

Is-WHOA."

That was the last thing Yoshi had said when the Lizard tossed him off his tail and out through the entrance of the sports shop, sending him crashing into a soda machine, leaving a dent in it as a result. He jumped back up on his feet just in time to witness the Lizard rushing straight at him.

"Whoa, slow down. I know you're mad, but come on, we're both reptiles. We could settle this over some lunch, my treat." said Yoshi as he dodged the Lizard's attacks.

"I'LL EAT YOU FOR LUNCH!" yelled the Lizard in a growling tone.

"Oh, so now you can talk. That's funny, because I didn't hear you talk before when you first attacked me back there."

"I'll kill you."

"Well, somebody's being a bad lizard."

From this point on, Yoshi and the Lizard soon got more serious. Their fight expanded all throughout the mall, with Yoshi managing to steer clear of most of the Lizard's attacks while striking with his own. But it was becoming obvious that the Lizard was gaining the upper hand as his attacks became more and more aggressive than Yoshi had expected, and this was proven positive when he managed to slash Yoshi across the chest, making him scream in pain. While he was caught off guard, the Lizard took advantage by viciously pummeling him without even giving him the chance to counterattack. Yoshi could do nothing to defend himself against his violent opponent, and was ultimately unable to fight back. The Lizard suddenly wrapped his tail around his throat as he attempted to choke him to death.

"Look at you, a pathetic excuse for a reptile. You believed that you could stop me, but instead you failed. You are not worthy enough to call yourself a true reptile, let alone challenge me." said the Lizard.

"At least...I was willing...to try." Yoshi remarked through a strained tone.

"Your words mean nothing you fool. You should know by now that you are no match for the might of **The Lizard**."

But before he even knew it, the Lizard was struck from behind by a kick to the head from none other than his primary enemy, **The Amazing Spider-Man**. He promptly turned around to face the wall crawler, tossing Yoshi aside.

"I knew if I followed you long enough, I would find you causing problems for my friend here, Lizard." said Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man! You've stopped me before, but you won't stop me again."

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that."

As Spider-Man and the Lizard squared off against each other, Yoshi tried the best he could to recover. But the wounds that were inflicted upon his chest hindered his efforts slightly. From what he could see, he noticed that Spider-Man was not having much luck against the reptilian beast. Though the wall crawler was able to land a few powerful punches and kicks, it wasn't enough to knock out, disorient or even slow the Lizard down. Spider-Man unfortunately underestimated his opponent, leaving himself open to a tail whip in the ribs, followed by a punch to the face.

After gathering enough strength to stand, Yoshi managed to concentrate his jewel energy into his hands and press them on his body, proceeding to heal himself. He could feel his chest wounds slowly starting to heal as they began to close up. Yoshi kept up the process for about at least ten more seconds until it was done.

"Oh yeah, now that's much better. Thank god for my ancient jewel." said Yoshi.

"Hey if you're not too busy, perhaps maybe you could give me a hand over here!" said Spider-Man who was currently trying to restrain the Lizard's jaws, preventing him from reaching his throat.

Rushing up from behind, Yoshi once again jumped onto the Lizard's back, grasping him tightly by the neck in a choke hold. The feral reptile flailed around wildly as he tried in vain to get Yoshi off of him. Spider-Man used this opportunity to get back into the fray by firing globs of webbing at The Lizard to throw off his concentration long enough to land a punch to the jaw. Yoshi tried all he can to maintain his hold, but the Lizard's constant struggling was making it difficult.

"Just surrender already, this is pointless." Yoshi demanded.

"NEVER!" yelled the Lizard as he continued to resist.

"But if you're a good boy, I'll give you a nice tasty snack." he joked.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

The Lizard backed up towards a wall and slammed Yoshi against it, forcing him to let go. He jumped away just before the Lizard turned to slash at him, leaving scratches across the wall.

"Whoa, this guy's got a bad temper."

The Lizard turned to face the two heroes before lunging at them. As the battle raged on, it was clear that despite their close teamwork, Yoshi and Spider-Man were still having trouble taking down the Lizard. The beastly reptile just kept on coming no matter how much they tried to bring him down. The fight raged on for hours, but still the Lizard refused to give up.

"Gee, this is one tough cookie. How are you able to deal with this guy all the time Spidey?" asked Yoshi

"When you've fought a monstrous reptile as long as I have, it pretty much becomes a recurring thing." said Spider-Man.

"This has gone on for long enough, it's time to end this." snarled the Lizard.

Letting out an aggressive roar, the Lizard charged right at the heroes, who attempted to brace themselves. But right as he leaped at them, suddenly out of nowhere, he was intercepted by a midair kick to the face, which sent him falling headfirst to the floor, where he was rendered out cold from the impact.

"Woo, what a way to knock him out Spider-Man." commented Yoshi.

"If it were me who did it, then he would be wrapped up in webs afterwards. But I didn't do anything."

"Well if you didn't KO the Lizard, then who did?"

"It was me." said a female voice. It soon turned to be none other than the catgirl known as Felicia, who landed down from the air in front of the two heroes.

"Well, if it isn't Felicia." mentioned Yoshi.

"I already know who she is. I've met her before." said Spider-Man** (Marvel vs. Capcom reference)**.

"Long time no see Spider-Man." greeted Felicia.

"So, what brings you here?" asked a curious Yoshi.

"I was initially came to Smash City to visit you. But when I spotted Spider-Man chasing after the Lizard, I followed him across the city to find out where he would end up." she replied.

"It wasn't easy. I had to travel all around this town to catch up with him." explained Spider-Man.

"Speaking of the Lizard, he's gone." Yoshi pointed out.

The three heroes looked to notice that the Lizard was nowhere in sight.

"He got away. I can't believe he got away. I couldn't stop him, I've failed him again." said Spider-Man while hanging his head in disappointment.

"What do you mean Spider-Man?"

"The Lizard wasn't just some savage monster, he was a well respected scientist and innocent family man."

Yoshi and Felicia were shocked at what they just heard. Neither of them had ever knew this until now. Yoshi never even suspected that the monster who tried to kill him was originally a harmless man.

"How much do you know about him?" asked Felicia.

"He's a man who goes by the name of Dr Curtis Connors, a scientific expert on the study of reptiles and their DNA. He has a wife named Martha and a son named Billy, and he loves them both very much."

"This is tragic. How could such a kind man turn himself into a horrifying monster?"

"Well Yoshi, his reason for studying reptile DNA was because he wanted to re-grow his right arm after losing it during a war. He spent hours trying to come up with a perfect serum derived from a reptilian healing factor in order to make it happen. His wife warned him not to use it on himself, but he didn't listen and tried it anyway."

"But the resulting experiment turned him into a violent reptilian creature."

"Yes."

"Oh, poor Dr Connors. He went through all that trouble to help himself and this is what happened to him." said Felicia sympathetically.

"And ever since then I've just wanted to help him get back to normal."

"I'm so sorry to hear this Spider-Man." Yoshi said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm sure you would have done the same thing for any of your friends."

"Yeah."

But they didn't have time to figure out what to do next when Yoshi and Spider-Man sensed danger outside in the city.

"Looks like we'll have to find Connors later, right now there's trouble brewing."

Together, the trio of heroes exited out of the mall and made their way across the town, with Spider-Man using his webs, Yoshi using his speed to run along the walls of buildings while Felicia ran on all fours.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile downtown...<strong>

Numerous crowds of panicking citizens ran in all directions as they tried to avoid getting caught in the crossfire of the destruction that was being caused by a strange, evil looking man who had a powerful machine gun in one hand, a flamethrower in the other.

He was very muscular, wore black leather and black armor all around his body, had skulls adorned on his armor, and a skull for a head with blood red eyes. He shot bullets from his machine gun and unleashed lethal flames from his flamethrower, thus causing extreme damage to his surroundings, even managing to blow up a few cars in the process.

His name was known by many as Skulker, one of the most ruthless, violent, brutal and obnoxious bad guys to ever show up. Originally he started out as a rude and obnoxious thug named Darrel, but one day his life changed when he was killed in a horrible motorcycle accident, only to be brought back to life from the fiery bowels of hell as a destructive powerhouse who would take down anyone or anything in his path when he felt like it.

"Man, I absolutely love being bad. Nothing gets better than this." said Skulker as he continued to lay waste to the area.

But suddenly the machine gun was yanked out of his grasp by a strand of webbing. He turned his head to see Spider-Man, whom was perched up on top of a street light.

"Well this is a sight for sore eyes." said Spider-Man as he tossed the gun away.

"Bah, I don't need a gun to kill you when I can just roast you with my flamethrower." he remarked.

Spider-Man jumped off the street light just as Skulker fired out a blast of fire from his weapon, retaliating by blinding him with glob of webbing to his eyes, following up with a midair kick. Skulker began firing in random directions due to his aiming being hindered by the webbing on his face as he tried to yank it off.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with fire?" Spider-Man teased.

After only a second, Skulker finally got the webs off and focused his aim on the wall crawler.

"You ain't go no business making fun of me, insect boy. Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson on how to show respect!" Skulker snapped.

"The name is Spider-Man, smart mouth. And by the way, spiders aren't insects, in case you didn't know."

"I don't give a care about who you are, you're going down."

"Oh please, gimme a break." said none other than Yoshi who rushed up and kicked the flamethrower out of his hands before knocking Skulker to the ground with a punch. But Skulker immediately got back up.

"That punch was weak, let me show what a real punch is like."

Skulker soon returned the favor by hitting Yoshi square in the face with a more violent punch, knocking him through the windshield of a nearby car.

"I go by the name of Skulker. I'm the baddest of the bad, nobody slugs me and expects to get off that easily. Especially not you two stupid punks."

"Make that three." said Felicia as she arrived on the scene.

Yoshi recovered and stood back up, with Spider-Man and Felicia standing beside him.

"I've seen plenty of freaks like you before, so fighting you shouldn't be too hard."

"After all, you're outnumbered. It's the three of us against you." Spider-Man bragged.

But Skulker ruthlessly laughed at them out of spite and amusement.

"If that's suppose to make me scared of you three big shots, then you're wasting time. Besides, I don't remember saying that I came alone."

"What that's suppose to mean?"

"You're about to find out, losers."

Suddenly, Skulker was joined by two more evil looking beings. One of them looked more like a pitch black, demonic and sinister phantom with glowing red eyes and a sharp toothed mouth. The other newcomer was a deadly Werewolf who was about 9 feet tall with thick brown fur, blood red eyes, along with of sharp teeth and viciously sharp claws.

"Meet Tormentor and Mawgroth." Skulker introduced.

"Ooh I'm so scared. A big scary phantom and dimwitted Werewolf are gonna slaughter us, oh someone help us." Yoshi mocked.

But Yoshi's mocking was halted by a sudden punch to the gut from Mawgroth, which sent him crashing headfirst into stop sign.

"Who's dimwitted now, wise guy?!" Mawgroth snarled.

"YOU HURT YOSHI, YOU BIG BULLY!" screamed Felicia in a rage.

"Who cares, he deserved it."

Mawgroth was suddenly rammed in the stomach and punched in the lower jaw with brute force by a recovered Yoshi, who knocked him directly into Skulker.

"And that's what you deserve for that big sucker punch, wolf boy." Yoshi remarked aggressively.

"That's it, I've had enough of you and your sissy friends. It's time to shut you all up for good." said Skulker with anger.

"Bring it!" Spider-Man challenged.

"As you wish." Tormentor sneered.

Without even holding back, the two groups rushed at each other and became locked in a brutal fight. Yoshi squared off with Skulker, Spider-Man battled Tormentor and Felicia went up against Mawgroth.

Yoshi managed to avoid an oncoming punch from Skulker and hit him in the face with a powerful kick, only to be suddenly hit by a punch to the side. Shrugging it off, Yoshi kept on fighting, blocking most of Skulker's blows with effort while striking back with his own. But because of Skulker's armored covering, Yoshi's attacks didn't cause much harm to him. But even though they were still enough to hold him at bay, Yoshi found Skulker to be a rather tough opponent. Regardless, he wouldn't let him off that easily.

"Not bad, you got some good moves. It's a shame that they ain't gonna stop me." taunted Skulker as he punched him in the face.

"Wanna bet?!" replied Yoshi in retaliation.

Spider-Man took caution in his fight against Tormentor, using hit and run tactics to keep his distance. He was much more vicious and dangerous than any enemy he'd ever fought in his hero career. He was barely able to dodge the two chains that Tormentor was lashing out at him. Spider-Man managed to catch both chains in his hand and yank him forward, hitting him square in the face with a jab. But Tormentor wasn't finished yet. In the blink of an eye, Tormentor teleported out of view. Spider-Man looked around carefully, searching the area for his opponent.

"Where is he?"

"Right behind you."

Suddenly when his Spider Sense went off, Spider-Man was snagged by a pair of chains which wrapped around his throat and his waist. Tormentor laughed at him sadistically as he began swinging him around, slamming him against the walls, scraping him on the pavement, bashing him on vehicles and into signs before smashing him through a glass window of a music store.

But at the last second, Spider-Man finally managed to get loose from the chains by blinding Tormentor with his webs, which forced the demonic villain to loosen the chains. Spider-Man flipped himself back on his feet, albeit with some difficulty due to the pain he endured from Tormentor. Parts of his of costume were badly torn, but his mask was still intact. Taking a deep breath, he got right back into action.

Felicia, however, was not having the best of luck in her fight against Mawgroth. Even though she was relying on her feline reflexes and agility to some degree, Mawgroth had her outmatched due to his superior strength and endurance. The monstrous wolf had managed to inflict rather severe wounds upon her. Although Felicia was able to get in at least five quick and powerful kicks, it wasn't enough to fend him off. But the most horrific moment had came when Mawgroth had caught Felicia's right arm in his grip when she attempted to attack with her claws. With one violent twist, Mawgroth viciously snapped her arm.

Felicia let out a pain filled scream which echoed throughout the city.

"FELICIA!" yelled Yoshi and Spider-Man in alarm.

"Looks like your cat friend is about to lose one of her nine lives. Too bad for you, you've only got one life. And once I crush your head beneath my boot, you'll be nothing but a bloody mess on street." said Skulker who now had a badly beaten Yoshi pinned down by his head with his boot.

Tormentor meanwhile had gained the upper hand against Spider-Man, whose costume was even more torn up than before, with bloody cuts and horrible bruises all over him. Tormentor grasped the hero's throat and lifted him off the ground and into the air.

"Aw, poor Spider-Man. You tried and you tried, but yet you ultimately failed to defeat me. This is disappointing, I was hoping for more of a challenge." said Tormentor as he taunted the web slinger.

Spider-Man only let out a groan of pain in response.

"What's that, you want me to kill you and get it over with. How grand, that's what I hoped for."

Felicia was down on the ground, clutching at her broken arm while Mawgroth stood over her menacingly. He soon clutched her throat in his hands and began to squeeze down as he attempted to choke her to death. In her weakened state, she was unable to defend herself.

"So pathetic, so weak. You disgust me with your feeble attempts to stop me. Soon you will be out of your own misery once you've taken your last breath." said Mawgroth.

Felicia could slowly feel the life starting to leave her body, and there was nothing she could do to save herself.

"Your time is almost up."

"Not today, punk." said another more darker voice.

Mawgroth failed to anticipate an oncoming punch from an unknown assailant, forcing him off of Felicia and sending him slamming into Tormentor, causing him to drop Spider-Man. Skulker was distracted by this sudden occurrence, which allowed Yoshi to force him off with his strength, but was still too weak to even get up.

Tormentor recovered, as did Mawgroth. No sooner did they face the newcomer did Tormentor immediately growl with fury.

Felicia looked up at her savior, gazing upon his appearance. He had black skin with white markings, a large blood red cape and glowing green eyes. It didn't even take long for Tormentor to realize who it was.

"Spawn!" Tormentor snarled.

"Tormentor!" remarked Spawn while glaring at him.

"It's been a while since we last met."

"Anywhere you go, I go."

"You should consider yourself lucky. I'm not in much of a fighting mood anymore due to wasting my time with these foolish heroes. For now, my friends and I will be on our way. But know this, the next time we meet, things will be more different."

"I'll be waiting for you, that's a promise."

Suddenly, a large red portal appeared in the area. Tormentor was the first to go through it, followed by Mawgroth, who took one last look at Spawn and growled before entering the portal. Skulker was the last one to leave, but not without saying one last thing.

"This ain't over by a long shot. Just you heroes wait, until next time." said Skulker.

After he went through it, the portal soon disappeared.

Spawn focused his attention on the three heroes, who were staring at him with a mixture of surprise and suspicion. He had no idea on what to do next now that the three villains were gone, and these heroes were just looking at him like he was some kind of sideshow attraction or something.

But after only a short moment of silence, Felicia finally spoke, albeit barely.

"Thank...you...for saving...us." said Felicia before passing out, followed shortly by Yoshi and Spider-Man.

Spawn was just about to think of what he could do about this, but he suddenly heard the sound of others coming towards his location. With no other choice, Spawn soon teleported away.

12 seconds after he had left, Mario, Sonic, Lucario and Marth all showed up at the scene.

"Looks like we're too late, whoever it was that attacked them had gotten away." said Mario

"At least we know they're still alive, but out cold." said Lucario.

"We need to get them to the tower for medical treatment. Their injuries look really serious." said Marth.

Sonic's eyes immediately focused upon the sight of an unconscious and unhealthy looking Felicia. He walked up to her and kneeled down, picking her up in his arms.

"Felicia, who did this to you?" wondered Sonic sadly with a hint of guilt in his voice as he gently cradled her. For what was known, Sonic and Felicia had been dating for about at least a year. Due to this, they loved each other deeply. Sonic cared for her more than anything else, and he felt disappointed in himself for not being there to help her.

After Mario picked up Yoshi and Marth picked up Spider-Man, they all headed off for Smash Tower with Lucario following behind them before being joined shortly by Sonic as he slowly carried Felicia.

"I'm so sorry Felicia." said Sonic quietly.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 is done.<strong>

**But there will be more where that came from in later chapters.**

**So far, Cybergon has formed an alliance with the evil Doctor Doom. There's no telling what they'll do next. Yoshi got into a confrontation with the villainous Lizard, only to be saved by the timely arrival of Spider-Man and Felicia, but unfortunately the Lizard got away, for now.**

**They later squared off against three more powerful opponents known as Skulker, Tormentor and Mawgroth, who would have killed them if Spawn hadn't shown up to intervene.**

**But this is just the beginning everybody.**

**And one more thing, I just wanted to point out that the Skulker in this story is not from Danny Phantom. He's a fan made character who belongs to a friend of mine named Spawnzilla014. The characters Tormentor and Mawgroth also belong to him. And the Spawn character who appears is also a fan made version used by Spawnzilla in his stories.**

**By the way, I also wanted to mention that in the Lizard fight, I actually used some of the material from The Amazing Spider-Man movie to try and make it more interesting.**

**Plus as a side note, I'll be making some oneshots that tie into this storyline. The first one will center on Spider-Man, the second one will center on Felicia, since they're both main characters, along with Yoshi.**

**You'll be surprised at how many guest appearances I'm gonna include. Just wait and see.**

**Anyway, tune in next time.**


	6. Reign of Evil, Part 2

**Chapter 6**

**Reign of Evil**

**Part 2**

**Synopsis****: After spending the last three weeks recovering, Yoshi and his two partners, Spider-Man and Felicia begin with their adventure to stop the Syndicate of Evil's plans. At the same time, they have another encounter with the mysterious Spawn. Watch as more events unfold within this multi-part story.**

**Guest Appearances: Spider-Man, Felicia, Doctor Doom, Spawn, Lizard, Fin Fang Foom, etc.**

**Supporting Characters: Smash Brothers, Silver, Knuckles**

Yoshi awoke with a slight headache as he sat up in a hospital bed. He looked around the room, only to come upon his friends Spider-Man and Felicia, whose arm was wrapped in surgical tape, both laying unconscious in hospital beds right next to him. However, he noticed that Spider-Man's mask was gone, thus revealing his face. Yoshi's eyes went wide after coming to the realization that Spider-Man was none other than Peter Parker, the same guy he previously met at Oliver Krane's press conference.

"_So all this time, the superhero I first worked with was actually a freelance photographer on the side. This is quite_ _surprising_." thought Yoshi.

Soon, Mario, Peach and Zelda came walking in the room.

"Hey Yoshi, glad to see that you're awake." greeted Mario.

"How long were we sleep?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, don't get mad when I say this. But, you've been knocked out for about three weeks."

"WHAT, THREE WHOLE WEEKS, ARE YOU CRAZY!?" snapped the reptile.

"Yoshi calm down. You still need to rest some more." Zelda advised him.

"How can I rest when there's probably some new goons running around loose in the city? Rest is not an option right now."

Pretty soon, Peter had woke up, as did Felicia. Peter groaned and rubbed his head as he still felt dizzy from the previous encounter with the three villains. But suddenly he gasped with shock upon figuring out that his mask, as well as his suit were both gone, being replaced with a hospital gown.

He looked around frantically as if he were in a panic.

"It's okay. No need to be alarmed." said Zelda placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why shouldn't I be? Without my suit, now you all know who I really am."

"Well, speaking of which, your suit was badly torn and it needed to be repaired. Of course, getting it off you was a little awkward, hehe." said a blushing Peach.

"_Great, the next thing I know she'll be having dreams about me._" thought Peter.

"You don't have to worry Peter, your secret is safe with us. We won't tell anyone."

"That's funny, I've known you for a long time and you've never told me who you really are." said Felicia who stood up from her bed, but cringed a little due to still feeling slight pain from her arm being broken by Mawgroth.

"I mostly like to hide my identity to preserve the safety of my friends."

By the way, your suit is all done. It took some time, but I managed to clean off the blood stains and sew up the torn fabric. It's good as new." mentioned Peach as she presented him with his freshly repaired suit.

Peter just chuckled to himself. This reminded him of all the times when Mary Jane Watson always used to fix up his suit whenever he got it damaged in a battle.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." he said gratefully as he took his suit back.

"Uh, do you know where I can go to change?" he asked.

"Right there in the restroom." said Mario pointing to the restroom on the left.

Peter climbed out of bed and walked over to the restroom, taking his suit with him as he went inside. In about three minutes, he jumped back out as Spider-Man.

"The Amazing Spider-Man is back in action." he announced proudly while standing in a heroic pose.

"Hahaha, what a showoff." Yoshi teased.

Their light moment was soon cut off by the arrival of Link, who came rushing into the room.

"Everyone come quick, we've got a problem." he said.

The heroes all rushed out of the room and headed to the main area where the rest of the others were. Upon looking at the main screen, Cybergon suddenly appeared, along with Doctor Doom standing beside him.

"_Attention citizens, I, Cybergon have come to you with a message. Your lives as you know them will be coming to an end. With the aid of my partner Doctor Doom, soon the world will be under our control. All around the globe the members of our Syndicate of Evil are getting everything prepared for our plans to take full effect. You all have 24 hours to surrender and make no attempts to resist, otherwise you will suffer the consequences for your actions._" announced Cybergon.

"_Use your time wisely. And to all of you heroes who watch this, enjoy your lives while they still last. If you dare to oppose our plans, you shall perish at our might._" added Doom.

After the screen went blank, the heroes were all left speechless at the moment.

"I should have known before. Cybergon's behind this." said Yoshi breaking the silence.

"Figures, almost everyday there's some evil mastermind plotting to take over the world. Some things just never change. But what really got my attention is that Doctor Doom was involved." Spider-Man mentioned.

"Who's Doctor Doom?" asked a curious Roy.

"He's only one of the most ruthless and dangerous baddies who's ever walked this planet. I would know, because I've met him plenty of times in the past."

"You know what guys, I have a hunch that maybe those three villains we met before may have been possibly working for Cybergon and Doom." said Felicia.

"You mean Skulker, Tormentor and Mawgroth?"

"She may be right Spider-Man. After all, if I know Cybergon well enough, he'd more than willingly convince other bad guys into working for him when it comes to planning schemes like this. And he knows just how to do it too." Yoshi explained.

"Color me shocked, I'm just surprised at how Doom agreed to work with him."

"Either he agreed on his own choice, or maybe Cybergon somehow forced him into it."

"But I wonder, could it be possible that The Lizard is working for him too?" Felicia asked.

"No, no way. I won't believe it, even I know him enough to suspect that he wouldn't give in that easily without a fight, or even a reason." Spider-Man stated.

"I'm just saying that they're should have at least been a reason as to why he came all the way here to Smash City. I have a feeling that maybe he could have came here in search of something."

"I don't like the sound of all this." Yoshi said.

"If those goons manage to take over the world, then all is lost for us." said Mario.

Without another word, Yoshi headed back down the hallway, followed by Spider-Man and Felicia.

"Where are you going?" asked Bowser.

"We have a world to save from conquest." said the trio with serious voices.

"But Felicia, your arm isn't fully healed. I don't want you to get hurt again." said Sonic with concern.

Turning back around, Felicia walked up to Sonic and embraced him in a kiss briefly before pulling back to look him in the eye.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll come back in one piece, I promise." she assured him.

"I love you Felicia."

"I love you too, Sonic."

After that, she rushed off to catch up with Yoshi and Spider-Man.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at a high tech headquarters...<strong>

"What were you fools thinking pulling a stunt like that?!" snapped a furious Cybergon as he and Doom spoke with Skulker, Tormentor and Mawgroth.

"You were ordered to keep a close eye on the Lizard to make sure that he didn't wander off on his own, but instead you chose to wreak havoc. You idiots let him escape." said Doom angrily.

"Who the hell cares?, I don't give a damn about some dumb snarling reptile. What I do is my own damn business, so get used to it." said Skulker who leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

"You should consider yourselves lucky that I even bothered to recruit you to this cause. Your disobedience is what tests my patience."

"And you should consider yourself lucky that I haven't torn you to metallic shreds right about now, Cybergon." said Tormentor in a menacing tone while glaring.

"Pathetic. Taking orders from an incompetent bucket of bolts and a stupid dictator. It's a waste of time, as far as I'm concerned." said Mawgroth.

"Our plans for Smash City were in full preparation until you idiots fouled things up with your selfish actions!" Doom snapped.

"What the hell do you expect us to do, master?" Skulker asked mockingly.

Doom was about at least minutes away from losing his patience due to Skulker's rude attitude beginning to get to takes it toll on him. But he decided to let it slide just this once.

"No matter, there's still time. We cannot afford to make anymore mistakes, even if these fools can't be trusted. Forget about the Lizard for now, we have other things to attend to."

"Right, we'll settle this later. It's time that we get back on track with our operations." said Cybergon as he and Doom headed out of the room, followed by Skulker and the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

"Those fools, thinking they could control me. I am no one's pet, I answer to no one, not even Spider-Man." said the Lizard as he walked around his makeshift lab deep within the sewers of Smash City.

For what was known, the Lizard had made a raid on the Science Facility, attacking and killing most of the scientists while also stealing some of their chemicals and other experimental liquids he needed in order to further his plans. He felt no need to work for the likes of Cybergon or Doctor Doom, nor did he want to.

"Nothing will stop me from unleashing my serum upon the world. Once those wretched weaklings are out of the way, all victory will belong to me, THE LIZARD!"

He snarled evilly as began working on his diabolical scheme. If it was the last thing he did, he would not rest until everyone on the planet became lizards like him. And he would not allow anyone or anything to get in his way.

"First, Smash City. And then, THE WORLD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later...<strong>

Yoshi and his two fellow heroes had made their way down the hall towards Smash Tower's main lab. Upon arriving, Spider-Man and Felicia waited outside the room while Yoshi went in to gather some important items. He knew that he had to be prepared for what lied ahead in this journey, and he'd see to it that everything would be under control.

"I won't allow Cybergon's plan to succeed. No matter what, I will stop him." said Yoshi to himself as he continued to gather up some useful equipment and place it in a metallic looking backpack that was strapped to his back. On his arms were two bracelet like devices, along with his communicator as well as the pair of web shooters Spider-Man had made for him a long time ago, which he had recently modified himself.

After making sure he had everything, Yoshi then exited out of the lab, where his two friends were still waiting.

"Took you long enough." said Spider-Man.

"I wanted to make sure I had everything that I needed just in case of certain situations."

"What are those things you're wearing?" asked a curious Felicia.

"The thing on my back is my Infinite Backpack. It allows me to store all my items safely so that when I need them, I can just reach in and grab them. The backpack gives me what I want based on my thoughts. The two bracelets I have on are called my Multi-purpose Bracelets, meaning they can turn into anything useful."

"Awesome."

"I see you're also wearing those Web Shooters I gave you." mentioned Spider-Man.

"Yep, I upgraded and modified them for an occasion like this. I had to work extra hard to create some of the modified webbing that you've used before. In doing so, I can switch between any type of webbing, and automatically replace empty cartridges whenever I run out." Yoshi said.

"Wow, you sure do know a lot about technology."

"With intelligence like this, I use it for more than just clever jokes and strategies. I can create almost anything as long as I have the required equipment."

"_With all his knowledge and intelligence, he makes Reed Richards and Tony Stark look like last year's news._" thought Spider-Man.

"So in short, you equipped these in case of emergencies." said Felicia.

"Exactly. I'm well aware that we'll be going up against multiple villains that may be too powerful or dangerous to fight without preparation."

"You have not lived until you've seen the bad guys I've fought, aside from the Lizard that is." said Spider-Man.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out."

"So where are we headed first?" asked Felicia.

"Well I know that I can trust my fellow Smash Brothers to handle things here. So, we'll be heading off for New York to start things off."

"I should warn you though, the baddies at my home town are more dangerous and cunning than the ones here, so be on your guard." Spider-Man told him.

"I always am."

"And lucky for me, I'm always prepared myself, observe."

Yoshi and Felicia watched before their eyes as Spider-Man's costume started to change from red and blue to a shining red and gold, all the way from top to bottom, followed by three mechanical spider legs which protruded from the back of the costume.

"Well, are you surprised?"

"More than that, we're shocked. What kind of suit is that?"

"It's my Iron Spider suit. A friend of mine named Tony Stark once made it for me a long time ago. But after I lost it at one point, I managed to used some blueprints I took to recreate it."

"Not bad. But anyway, we're not gonna get any progress by just standing around, we gotta get a move on."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Knuckles stood watch over the Master Emerald at the altar on Angel Island, looking out at the horizon. It had been at least two months since he had seen any of his friends. But as a guardian, he had his responsibilities, despite having left the island on a few occasions.

But for some reason, he had a feeling that something big was going on, and clearly it wasn't good.

"Something strange is gonna happen, I know it. But what could it be?" he wondered.

But he didn't have time to wonder any further as he was taken by surprise when he got hit from out of nowhere by a blast of ice, which knocked him away from the emerald. Growling with anger, Knuckles jumped to his feet as he prepared to face the intruder.

"Whoever you are, come out and face me." said Knuckles fiercely.

"So it's true about what they say, you really are a hothead." said the intruder, whom was revealed to be Freezlar.

"I don't know how you got here, nor do I care. But no one trespasses on my island and gets away with it."

"Ha, don't make me laugh. Like you've got the guts to face off against me and my friends."

Within seconds, he was accompanied by Wolf O'Donnell and Wario.

"That Master Emerald of yours is what we're here for, and once we take you out, we'll be taking it along with us." said Wolf.

"You won't be taking anything after I get through with you." Knuckles remarked.

After that, a fight took place. Knuckles dodged another ice blast from Freezlar before managing to ram into him, followed by a powerful punch to the face. Wolf came at him from behind and kicked him in the back, only to be quickly grabbed and thrown into Wario just before he could attack. Freezlar fired a barrage of ice needles at Knuckles, who dashed to the side to avoid the attack. Wolf soon engaged him head on in physical combat. But as they exchanged blows, Wario attempted to make his way towards the Master Emerald, along with Freezlar while Wolf kept Knuckles busy. However, the echidna was much more clever than they suspected.

Gathering his strength, Knuckles delivered a punch to the ground and caused a tremor that stunned both Wario and Freezlar, knocking them off their feet. Although it seemed like Wolf and Knuckles were evenly matched at the moment, it was clear that Knuckles was the better fighter as he has had a longer experience of battling opponents in hand to hand combat than Wolf did. Blocking an oncoming punch, Knuckles flipped Wolf over his shoulder and slammed him on his back.

But he was unprepared for an attack from the side by a newcomer. Upon recovering, Knuckles glanced at his new opponent, which turned out to be a robot who bared resemblance to Yoshi, only with an evil facial expression. Knuckles was all but confused at the sight of this new threat.

"_I don't know how__ Eggman got around to making a robot counterpart of Yoshi. But I can tell that this robot is not friendly._" thought Knuckles.

Getting into fighting stance, Knuckles rushed forward in an attempt to attack the robot. But to his surprise, he found his punch being blocked by the robot itself without effort.

Knuckles tried to go in for another punch, only to be blocked again. But this time, the robot had followed up with a violent punch to the echidna's jaw. The blow had sent Knuckles flying backwards across midair before sliding on the ground and into a rock. Knuckles gasped with shock at this sudden blow, never once had he ever been hit with such force by a robot before.

"He's not just some mindless robot like Metal Sonic, this one seems more smarter and more deadly."

"That's because I was designed and created using Yoshi's DNA and brain patterns. I am able to predict the movements of my enemies before they even have the chance to strike. Metal Sonic pales in comparison to me, Metal Yoshi." said the robot.

"Well it appears that Eggman has really outdone himself."

"Eggman was merely an assistant to my true master. Cybergon was the one who created me, and I assure you that his plans for conquest will be fulfilled. This Master Emerald is what we need for his plans to go forth."

"You tell Cybergon that if he wants this emerald, he'll have to collect it piece by piece."

"You're bluffing."

"I'll show you."

"_I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice now._" thought Knuckles

Making his way for the Master Emerald, Knuckles easily batted Freezlar, Wario and Wolf out of the way. Once he was in range, Knuckles did the most unexpected thing of all. With one powerful punch, Knuckles instantly shattered the Master Emerald, with the pieces scattering off in random directions.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" snapped Wario.

"Like I said, if your boss wants my emerald, he'll have to collect it piece by piece."

"I was planning to make a profit off that once I sold it."

Wario's comment led to Wolf smacking him in the head.

"You idiot, this is not the time to talk about money. Cybergon and Doom were very clear with their orders, we were to retrieve the emerald and bring it back unharmed. Without it, they'll be steamed." said Wolf.

"Enough of this, you incompetent fools will answer to Master Cybergon for your failure." said Metal Yoshi.

Using a wrist mounted device, Metal Yoshi opened up a red portal. The villains all entered the portal, which disappeared without leaving a trace.

Just moments after they left, Knuckles felt the island start to shake. It didn't take him long to realize what was about to happen. The Master Emerald was more than just a powerful and ancient relic, it was also the very source of power that kept the island afloat. And now that it's power was gone, the island could not remain in the sky any longer.

The island descended out of the air, plummeting into the ocean with a large splash. Knuckles was still standing at the altar where the emerald once was before he shattered it. While he lamented himself for what he had done, he did so to prevent it from being taken by the villains.

"Knuckles." said a voice from the air.

Knuckles looked up to see Silver the Hedgehog descending from the sky. He came to a stop as he landed down

"Silver, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I spotted the island falling from the distance and decided to check it out, plus I detected danger as well. But it looks to me like I came too late." replied Silver.

"Yeah, I know."

"What happened to the Master Emerald?"

"I was trying to defend it from these villains Cybergon had sent to steal it. But in the end, I was forced to destroy it to keep it out of their reach. Until I can find the pieces to restore it, the island is left without it's power."

"This is not good."

"I knew that before you brought it up."

"Just think about it, with all those pieces scattered in random locations, Cybergon might send more villains to collect them before you even reach them."

"Which is why I have to recover all the pieces, no matter how long it takes."

"If you need any help, I can accompany you on your mission."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Knuckles. As a friend and ally, I always help out when necessary."

Knuckles gave him a nod of approval, with Silver nodding back at him. Afterwards, they then set out on their mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

Yoshi, Spider-Man and Felicia all exited out of a blue portal, which had brought them to the city of New York. To their surprise, the city was rather quiet, despite the many civilians walking around.

"Well, here we are. The Big Apple." said Yoshi.

"This is odd. I was expecting some kind of danger at least." said Felicia.

They soon heard an explosion from about three blocks away, which drew on the attention of everyone else who heard it.

"Now she tells us." said Spider-Man before swinging off towards the scene, with Yoshi following him.

"Very funny Spider-Man."

Felicia runs off to catch up with them.

By the time they arrived at the scene, they were surprised to see the area in ruins. Cars were smashed, buildings were damaged, lampposts were dented up, and the sidewalks and the roads were horribly cracked.

"Whoever made this mess obviously has some anger issues. And I'm not just talking about the Hulk either." Spider-Man commented.

"But who could have caused this?" wondered Yoshi.

Spider-Man was just about to reply when he heard a loud roar coming from up in the sky. Before long he caught glimpse of someone falling out of the air, heading straight for their location. The figure came crashing down into the street, causing a crater on impact.

Feeling curious, the three heroes moved forward to check it out. Upon looking closer, they watched as a dark looking figure emerged out of the crater, groaning softly. To their surprise, it turned out to be none other than Spawn, the same being who previously saved them.

"It's you." said an astonished Felicia.

Spawn turned to face them as he stood up after getting out of the crater.

"This has to be like the second time we've seen you. If I remember, that guy Tormentor said your name was Spawn, right?" asked Yoshi.

Spawn just nodded in reply.

"Well Spawn, would you by chance happen to know who might have caused all this?"

Another more louder roar was heard from the sky as a monstrous creature came flying down, landing with the force of a large tremor. The creature appeared to be a giant, green skinned dragon with sharp clawed fingers, feet, an elongated neck and a long, powerful tail.

"Try asking him, he'll tell you everything!" Spawn remarked.

"You thought you could defeat me Hellspawn. Even you should know that no one is a match for raw power of the the mighty **Fin Fang Foom**." said the dragon.

"Geez, you think that for once in a lifetime that a villain wouldn't constantly boast about how powerful they are. It's so annoying that it even makes a total nutcase look smart." said Yoshi with sarcasm.

Foom snarled viciously as he glared down at Yoshi.

"YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE MY POWER, PUNY REPTILE!" he shouted.

"*You dare to challenge my power* he says. For a giant talking dragon, you are an absolute cheapskate with all those high and mighty comments."

"I'LL SHOW YOU A CHEAPSKATE YOU LITTLE RUNT."

Foom then let loose with a concussive blast of acidic mist from mouth, which forced the heroes to jump out of the way before land a safe distance away from the attack.

"Yoshi, I know that you and I have a sense of humor. But even I know when to have limits." Spider-Man said.

"I think I get the point Spider-Man. I don't need to be reminded all the time."

"Are you two gonna keep talking, or are we gonna take this monster down, what's your choice?" asked Spawn with a serious tone.

"You don't have to tell us twice."

"YOU FOOLS THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?!" Foom bellowed.

"We don't think, we know." Spider-Man remarked.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Chapter 6 at last. <strong>

**Sorry about the long wait.**

**Yoshi and his two allies have finally recovered after spending three weeks resting, and now they've set out on their mission to save the world. The Lizard has broken his alliance with Cybergon and Doom to conduct his own plans for conquest. Hopefully the Smashers will be able to deal with him. **

**Knuckles was forced to shatter the Master Emerald to keep it from being stolen. So he and Silver are gonna embark on a worldwide search to retrieve the pieces.**

**Also, Yoshi, Spider-Man and Felicia once again encounter Spawn in New York, where he was revealed to be fighting Fin Fang Foom at the time. Looks like things are about to get serious from this point.**

**Tune in next time for the next part. Be on the lookout for more guest stars.**

**Later.**


	7. Reign of Evil, Part 3

**Chapter 7**

**Reign of Evil**

**Part 3**

**Synopsis****: Yoshi, Spider-Man, Felicia and Spawn are embroiled in a battle with Fin Fang Foom, and all seems lost until the Avengers arrive. Meanwhile, the Smash Brothers attempt to stop the Lizard from unleashing his Lizard serum across Smash City, with a little help from Delta Team. Later on, Spider-Man and Yoshi find themselves confronted by the Savage Squad and the Sinister Six while Felicia faces off against a monstrous raptor named Riptor and a brainwashed Jon Talbain. Lastly, Knuckles and Silver search through the Mystic Ruins for the first three pieces of the Master Emerald, but they encounter a new and more deadly threat in the process.**

**Guest Appearances: Spider-Man, Felicia, Spawn, Lizard, Fin Fang Foom, The Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Thor, Hulk, Giant-Man, Ms. Marvel, Wolverine, Spider-Woman) Delta Team (Morrigan, Sophitia, Valkyrie, Klonoa, Dante, Chun-Li, Cammy, Taki, Zero), Riptor, Jon Talbain, Sinister Six, etc.**

**Supporting Characters: Smash Brothers, Knuckles, Silver, etc.**

"I know that I've fought plenty of monsters before, but this is ridiculous." said Yoshi as he dodged a tail whip from Fin Fang Foom.

"Tell me about it." said Spider-Man whom managed to swing clear of Foom's acidic blasts.

"Will you two get serious for once, there are goddamn lives at stake!" snapped Spawn as he threw fiery balls of Necroplasm at Foom.

"Gee Spawn, you think maybe you could try lightening up?" asked a sarcastic Yoshi.

"Just shut up and get your damn head in the game, knucklehead!"

"And I thought Wolverine had anger issues." muttered Spider-Man.

Yoshi, Spider-Man, Felicia and Spawn all continued to clash with Fin Fang Foom, who proved to be more than a handful. Spidey was able to throw off his focus for a bit with few globs of webbing to the face, but this only served to anger the dragon. Felicia used her reflexes to evade his stomps while using her claws to scratch him, but her attacks didn't appear to have any effect on his thick skin. However, her running on all fours was slightly off due to still feeling pain in her right arm, which wasn't fully healed.

"Time to put my Multi-purpose bracelets to the test." said Yoshi.

With sheer concentration, the bracelets began to expand and form around his arms before encasing his body in some kind of advanced hi-tech armor, which included the metal being fused to his web shooters and Infinite Backpack.

"Now it's go time."

Spawn lashed out at Foom with his Agony Axe, but the dragon swatted him away, knocking him onto a taxi cab. He quickly recovered in an instant and jumped back into action. Yoshi followed up by leaping into the air and striking Foom in the gut with a powerful, energized punch which sent the dragon stumbling backwards a few feet before regaining his balance.

"Is that all you've got?" taunted Foom.

"No, I'm just getting started."

As the heroes continued to fight on, Fin Fang Foom began to get more aggressive. All the attacks they used on him did nothing to slow him down as he kept on coming, even Spawn's deadly attacks and Yoshi's technology did nothing to harm him. The heroes themselves were giving it all they had, only to find that they were fighting a losing battle. Foom currently had the advantage due to his incredible power and massive size. He snatched up the heroes in his clutches, attempting to crush them to death.

"Now you fools will suffer the wrath of Fin Fang Foom." snarled the giant.

"Save it freak show, your threats don't scare me!" Spawn snapped.

"Hmm, your resistance is impressive. But it shall do you no good, your fate is sealed."

"Not today, vile beast!" said a new voice.

Suddenly, Foom was hit in the face by a thrown hammer, forcing him to drop the four heroes from his grasp. Yoshi and Spider-Man both used their web shooters to slow their descent while Spawn used his cape to float down safely. Felicia however was caught in midair by a giant hand, which belonged to none other than Henry Pym, also known as Giant-Man.

"Hey, I know you. You're Giant-Man." said Felicia.

"Me and the other Avengers thought you could use a helping hand." said Giant-Man.

The hammer that was previously thrown had quickly returned to it's owner, which turned out to be the Mighty Thor, Asgardian God of Thunder.

He was soon followed by the arrival of Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, the Incredible Hulk, Wolverine, Ms. Marvel and Spider-Woman.

"Avengers Assemble!" called Captain America.

"Wow, the Avengers. Earth's Mightiest Heroes, what a surprise." said Yoshi.

Suddenly, the tables were turned in favor of the heroes as they all worked together to take on Fin Fang Foom. Iron Man and Ms. Marvel attacked him from the air with repulsors and photon beams, Wolverine used his admantium claws to slash at his skin, Hawkeye fired out a barrage of explosive arrows while the Hulk attacked with powerful and violent punches. Thor used his mighty hammer Mjolnir to call down lightning from the sky and fire it at the giant dragon. After putting Felicia down safely, Giant-Man joined in the battle by grappling with Foom, attempting to bring him down. Captain America tossed his shield with incredible accuracy as it slammed straight into the monster's face, with Spider-Woman following up by blasting Foom with her Venom Blasts.

Soon, Spawn got back in on the action, using his Agony Axe and Necroplasm attacks to inflict damage upon Foom. Spider-Man and Felicia were working around the clock to get the remaining civilians out of harm's way while Yoshi projected a large energy barrier from his armor to shield them from Foom's attacks.

"I am such a genius. I almost thought my Multi-purpose Bracelets wouldn't work." said Yoshi.

"You never cease to amaze me." said Spider-Man.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Smash City...<strong>

The Lizard dodged a barrage of gun shots from S.W.A.R.M troopers as he fought his way through them, taking them down one by one with his ferocious claws, tail whips, brute strength and lethal jaws.

He rampaged through the streets of the city, throwing cars and knocking over trucks and sending the citizens into a panic. On his back he was carrying some kind of device he had stolen from the Science Facility, with the intention of using it to spread his Lizard serum across the city, turning everyone into creatures like himself.

But halfway during his rampage, The Lizard was hit in the side by a big blue ball which came out of nowhere, knocking him off his feet. The blue ball turned out to be Sonic the Hedgehog, whom was soon joined by Mario, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Ness and Captain Falcon.

"Going somewhere, Lizard boy?" taunted Sonic.

"You fools are only delaying the inevitable. You won't stop me from accomplishing my plan." snarled the Lizard.

"Save it, you're going down." said Bowser while cracking his knuckles.

The Lizard lunged at the Smashers, lashing at them with his deadly claws. Bowser blocked the attacks with his shell and struck the Lizard with a punch to the snout. Shrugging it off, the monstrous reptile grappled with the koopa as they both attempted to overpower each other, with Bowser giving it all he had. Despite his best efforts, Bowser found himself being lifted off the ground with relative ease and then tossed onto a nearby car.

The rest of the Smashers got in on the action. Mario shot out a barrage of fireballs, which the Lizard managed to dodge with surprising agility. Donkey Kong rushed in for a punch, only to be smacked into a street light by the Lizard's powerful tail. Sonic went in for a homing attack, but the Lizard swatted him away into the window of a pawn shop. Ness used a PK Thunder and Captain Falcon initiated a Raptor Combo, with both attacks sending the Lizard stumbling backwards a few feet. Hissing angrily, the Lizard charged forward and rammed into Falcon with a headbutt before grabbing him and throwing him into Mario. Ness was about to use PK Flash, only for the Lizard to clutch him by the head and slam him on the ground, followed by throwing him aside.

A recovered Bowser shot out a fireball from his mouth, which hit the Lizard from long range. Enraged, he started to charge towards Bowser head on, with Bowser returning the favor. Right as they closed in, the Lizard launched Bowser over his head with surprising strength, flipping him into the air before using his tail like a baseball bat to send him flying through the brick wall of a building. Suddenly, a recovered DK came up and tackled the Lizard to the ground, where he proceeded to pound into his face with multiple punches. But at the last minute, the savage reptile caught his fists and kicked him off, jumping back to his feet.

Mario jumped into the fray and struck the Lizard with a punch to the jaw, followed by a knee to the gut and a kick across the face. Falcon came in with a Falcon Kick, Sonic followed up with another Homing Attack while Ness used a PK Fire. In a fit of rage, the Lizard knocked them all away in random directions.

"Pathetic fools, you are no match for the Lizard. No one can stop me!" he taunted them.

"Well now I wouldn't say that." said a new voice.

The Lizard was struck from behind by a midair kick to the head, which knocked him to the ground. He growled as he turned to face his new opponent, who turned out to be Chun-Li, one of Yoshi and Sonic's teammates from Delta Team. She was accompanied by her fellow teammates Morrigan, Sophitia, Valkyrie, Dante, Klonoa, Cammy, Taki and Zero.

"It's about time I got in on some well deserved action." said Dante.

"For once, you and I both agree on something." said Cammy.

"Wretched heroes, you won't stop me so easily." the Lizard sneered.

"Save it for someone who cares." remarked Taki.

With that, the battle raged on. The two teams of heroes began working together to take down the Lizard. But alas, the fight was still slightly even, as the Lizard managed to hold out against them with limited effort. Despite being repeatedly kicked, punched, thrown, slashed and even blasted with brute force, he continued to fight back with incredible ferocity. He even went so far as to viciously bite DK's arm, slash Falcon across the chest and smack Mario into Sophitia with his tail.

"Just give it up freak, you can't fight us all at once." taunted Sonic.

But the Lizard merely laughed as he stood near an entrance to the sewer before responding.

"Who said I was trying to fight you, this wasn't even a warm up. I told you before, you were only delaying the inevitable."

"Stuff it, you're done." remarked Bowser.

"You clueless fools. You don't seem to understand one thing."

"And what's that?"

"I haven't even begun to fight!"

With a sadistic smirk, the Lizard lifted his arms up. Soon, a horde of giant humanoid lizard-like creatures emerged from out of the sewer and rallied behind him. They were not mutated humans, but in fact normal lizards whom were transformed by the villainous reptile's experiments.

"Now my fellow brethren, go forth and attack these wretched fools!" he commanded.

Doing as they were told, the army of monstrous reptiles charged towards the heroes while the Lizard himself made his escape.

"The Lizard's getting away." said Falcon.

"We don't have time to catch him, we have bigger problems to worry about with these reptilian freaks." said Mario.

"In other words, it's show time." said Dante.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in New York...<strong>

"Thanks for all the help. I have to say that it's quite an honor to have the privilege of fighting alongside the Avengers." said Yoshi as he shook hands with Captain America while standing before a defeated Fin Fang Foom.

"The Avengers always help anyone in need." said Cap.

"It's been a while Spidey, haven't seen you around at Avengers Tower very often." said Iron Man.

"You know me, just out doing what I do best." said Spider-Man.

"Wait a minute, where did Spawn go?" Felicia wondered while looking around.

"Who?" asked Ms. Marvel.

"Spawn, he was just here not too long ago."

"Spawn, who the heck is that?" asked a confused Hawkeye.

"He's this big scary looking guy who we've met twice today. He's not real easy to get along with though, he's got a rather bad temper, can't even take a joke." said Yoshi.

"Kinda like Wolverine over here."

"Watch it bub!" snarled Wolverine.

"Hey, Felicia's got a point. One minute he was here, then all of a sudden he vanishes for some reason." Spider-Man pointed out.

Later on after Foom was taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D, Yoshi and his two fellow heroes went off on patrol throughout New York, keeping an eye out for any signs of villain activity.

"I still don't get why Spawn would just ditch us like that." said Yoshi while navigating across the buildings, running and jumping across from one building to the next.

"He could at least have stuck around long enough to meet the Avengers though." said Spider-Man whom was travelling along with him via web swinging.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into him a third time."

"Hey, cut him some slack guys, maybe he just had other things to do at the moment." said Felicia whom was running on all fours down the sidewalk. But halfway in her travel, she stopped short when she spotted what looked like a blue and white werewolf running nearby.

"Jon Talbain, what's he doing here?" she wondered to herself.

"Hey Felicia, why you'd stop?" called Yoshi from on top of a building.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, there's something else I gotta do first."

With that, she took off after her intended target, leaving Spider-Man and Yoshi behind.

"Where is she going?" asked Spider-Man.

"Not sure, she said there was something that she had to do."

"That sounds strange. Why would-

But Spider-Man paused his response upon detecting incoming danger.

"Spider Sense, that doesn't seem good."

"You are quite right, Spider-Man!" said a voice from behind.

Suddenly, Spider-Man was ambushed from behind by none other than the Vulture, who rammed into him and sent him falling down onto a car.

"SPIDER-MAN!" screamed Yoshi in alarm.

But as he jumped down to check on him, Yoshi was subjected to being charged from the side by a humanoid Bighorn sheep, sending him slamming into a wall.

"Bet you didn't see that coming, dino boy!" said the villain.

Yoshi retaliated with a sucker punch across the face.

"Right back at ya, Big Ram!"

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you!"

Yoshi and Spider-Man quickly stood side by side as they found themselves confronted by The Sinister Six, which consisted of Doc Ock, Vulture, Kraven the Hunter, Sandman, Electro and Rhino. They were accompanied by The Savage Squad, consisting of Mega Gator, Mighty Bull, Big Trunk, Big Ram and Boa.

"The Sinister Six, never thought I'd run into you guys again after the last time we met." Spider-Man teased.

"I could say the same thing about the zoo animals over there." Yoshi teased.

"Joke around while you can Yoshi. Because we're gonna crush you like the pests that you are!" said Mega Gator.

"Ooh, I'm so scared that I'm shaking in my suit." Spider-Man remarked.

"I assume you guys are working for Cybergon and Doom?" asked Yoshi.

"Cybergon and Doom promised us loads of money in return if we took care of some loose ends for them. In other words, that means getting rid of you big shot heroes." said Mighty Bull.

"What do you say to this Spidey?"

"Well Yoshi, I say it's time teach these goons a lesson, the hard way."

Getting into their fighting stances, the two heroes braced themselves as the villains moved in to attack them. Pretty soon, it erupted into an all out big brawl, with Spider-Man taking on the Sinister Six while Yoshi clashed with the Savage Squad.

Meanwhile, Felicia was still on her trek through the city as she tried to follow Jon Talbain. She had last seen him running off towards an old abandoned construction site on the far Eastern parts of the city. But little did Felicia suspect that she was being lured into a trap.

"I don't understand why Jon would be here in New York at all. What could he possibly be up to?" she pondered.

By the time she made it to the construction site, she looked around the area for Jon. Her feline senses of smell and hearing would enable her to keep eye on her surroundings.

Unbeknownst to her, Felicia was being watched from the shadows of an alley by a bloodthirsty creature.

"Jon, it's me Felicia. Are you here?" she called out.

The monstrous creature snarled with hunger as it waited patiently, opting for the moment to strike it's intended prey.

"Jon, stop playing around. This isn't funny, just come out already." said a now irritated Felicia.

"F-felicia." said a new voice.

Felicia turned her attention toward the source of the voice, which came from behind a stack wooden planks.

"Jon?"

She watched before her eyes as Jon Talbain came walking from behind his hiding spot. However, he appeared to be in some kind of pain as he was clutching his head with one hand.

"Jon what's wrong, are you okay?" she asked with concern while approaching him.

"Stay back, don't come any closer!" he warned her while backing away.

"Jon I'm your friend, I only want to help."

"I said stay back!"

"Jon, what's the matter with you?"

"Felicia listen to me. You have to run away, I don't want to-AAAAAAAAH!

He screamed with agony as he fell to his knees, clutching his head even tighter.

"THE PAIN, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT ST-AAAAH!"

"JON!" said a shocked Felicia as she ran to him.

But in an unexpected response, Jon clutched her throat and lifted her off the ground as he stood back up.

"Jon...what...are you doing?" she asked in a strained tone.

It was from the moment he raised his head up that Felicia had noticed something different about him. His eyes, instead of being yellow like always, were now bright red. He snarled aggressively while raising his free hand in the air, with his sharp claws bared out. It didn't even take long for Felicia to find out the reason for why he was behaving this way.

"_He's being controlled, but how?_" thought Felicia._  
><em>

Having no other choice, Felicia knew what she had to do. Just as Jon brought his claws forward, Felicia caught his arm and countered with a knee to he face, freeing herself from his grasp before tossing him over her shoulder. Felicia quickly assumed her fighting stance as Jon regained his footing and turned to face her.

"Jon, as your friend, I don't want to hurt you. But if I have to knock you out, then so be it!" she told him.

As much as she didn't want to fight him, she knew that there was no way to talk him out of it.

At that moment while she was distracted, the unknown creature soon came charging out towards her, revealing itself to be a giant, humanoid raptor-like monster with orange skin, green eyes, a yellow belly and black stripes. At the same time, Jon began to run towards Felicia in an attempt to attack her.

But right as both of them lunged at her, Felicia quickly moved out of the way, causing them to crash into each other. Felicia could only brace herself for combat as she watched them regain their footing before focusing their attention upon her.

"_Riptor's here too, I don't believe it. Yoshi had told me about how this monster almost killed him when they first fought. I'd better be careful though, I don't wanna risk becoming raptor chow._"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

Knuckles and Silver had started off their search in the rain forest of Mystic Ruins, looking for the scattered pieces of the Master Emerald. Knuckles had detected the energy signature of the first three pieces, which were located somewhere around the area.

"Keep an eye out Silver, I think we might be getting closer to one of the pieces." said Knuckles as they went along the path.

"I don't understand. What could a robot like Cybergon want with the Master Emerald?" asked Silver.

"I'm not sure, he must be planning something big. But there's no way I'll let him get his hands on my emerald."

But Silver suddenly stopped halfway along the path, prompting Knuckles to stop as well.

"What's wrong Silver?" asked Knuckles.

"We're not alone, someone else is here. Whoever it is, they might be after the Emerald shards too."

Realizing that they didn't have much time, Knuckles and Silver sped up their pace as they rushed off to find the first piece before it was too late.

Unfortunately, this was not to be the case.

Before they even saw it coming, in the blink of an eye, a fast moving black blur suddenly zoomed out of nowhere and struck Silver in the face, knocking him back several feet away from Knuckles.

"SILVER!"

Knuckles didn't have time to act, however, as the same black blur slammed into him from behind. After recovering, Knuckles attempted to confront the threat, but he found that he was unable to concentrate on his target.

"This thing's too fast, I can't follow it's movements."

He suddenly heard a scary and demonic laugh which sent a shiver down his spine. Before long, the black blur came to a stop in front of him from a few feet away, thus allowing Knuckles to get a clear visual of it.

It was a dark looking, ominous and creepy demon with glowing red eyes and no visible mouth. It had a long, prehensile tail, a muscular physique and long, porcupine-like quills on it's head.

"Who the hell are you?" Knuckles demanded.

"I am Blackheart." replied the demon in a raspy, evil tone.

"If you're after the Master Emerald shards, then you're just wasting time."

"Oh, you mean these?"

Blackheart raised his hand up to reveal that he was holding three shards of the Master Emerald.

"Give me those shards!" Knuckles snapped.

Blackheart only laughed at him.

"You think you can stop me?" Blackheart taunted.

"He won't be fighting alone!" said a recovered Silver whom landed down next to Knuckles.

"You pathetic fools won't stand a chance against me."

"We'll just see about that."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, Chapter 8 is up and running. Sorry for the long delay.<strong>

**Well, things have just gotten more interesting for the heroes. **

**The Avengers arrived to help Yoshi, Spider-Man, Felicia and Spawn take down Fin Fang Foom. **

**The Smash Brothers and Delta Team got their butts kicked by the Lizard despite having him outnumbered, and now they have to deal with his army of mutated reptiles.**

** Spawn disappears, again. **

**Yoshi and Spider-Man are forced to fight the Savage Squad and the Sinister Six on their own. **

**Felicia gets lured into a trap and now she has to battle her friend Jon Talbain and the bloodthirsty Riptor in a 1-on-2 battle.**

** Lastly, Knuckles and Silver get attacked by the evil Blackheart, who has three pieces of the Master Emerald in his possession. They have to fight him in order to retrieve them, but it won't be easy.**

**Anyway, tune in next time for Chapter 8. Also for a quick heads up, I've got some new story projects on the way. One of them is a prequel story called "Yoshi: A Hero's Beginning", which centers on Yoshi's earlier years back when he first started his hero career.**

**Until then, later folks.**


End file.
